Memories
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Crossover w Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children For thirteen years, Yuffie Kisaragi had been living a lie. Now the truth of her history has come out and with her friends she's gone in search of the last of her real family: her nephew Naruto Uzumaki
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: the characters of Naruto and Final Fantasy 7 are not in anyway owned by me. This story takes place a short while after the film Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children, and also around the time of chapter 236 of the Naruto manga. **_

_**CHAPTER 1: Konoha, here we come!**_

_Thirteen years ago … Wutai Island … _

Godo, Kage of the village of Wutai stood by the beach with his wife as the great beast Leviathan approached. "Hello, Hokage, We are prepared as you requested." Godo greeted the blond headed man as he hopped off the monster with a young five year old girl in his arms.

"Thank you, I am indebted to you and your people, Godo," The Hokage nodded to the older man, before returning the sea monster to its Materia. "Thank you for all your help, old friend. Watch over my sister, now." The Hokage turned to the little girl and, dropping to one knee, said "Yuffie, you're going to be staying here for a while, ok?"

"What? No, you promised I'd get to watch over the baby …" Yuffie stuck her lower lip out in a pout.

"And you will, when it's safe for you to." The Hokage smiled at the bright-eyed little girl. "But it's not safe in Konoha right now. So you're going to be staying here while I get everything ok again."

"But … I wanna stay with you, Nii-chan…" Yuffie whimpered on the verge of tears. "I can help! I'll be a great ninja, even the Hokage someday too."

"I love you, little sister," The Hokage said, doing a few hand signs and then touching the girl's forehead. A moment later, her eyes dilated and she fell forward into his arms. "When she wakes up, she'll have no memory of Konoha or me. When she reaches adulthood, give her this and tell her of her heritage." He said as he pulled his old Konoha headband from his pocket. "Whether I survive the beast's attack or not, I want her to remember who she is when she's ready to accept it."

"Are you sure that was necessary?" Godo asked with concern.

"It's better this way. Remember, when she reaches adulthood, give her the bandana and the seal I used on her will dissipate," the Hokage said before summoning a large frog. "Take care of my little sister. I'm counting on you."

Godo watched the Hokage return to his village before glancing down to the sleeping girl in his arm. "I swear I will treat her as if she was of my own blood."

_Present Day … City of Edge_ _(Formerly known as Midgar)_

A young woman wiped down a newly abandoned table in the bar known as the Seventh Heaven. It was a quiet day, and she smiled as she watched the two children still living with her running outside the front of the bar playing. "Denzel, Marlene, would you come in here for a second?" the woman asked as the two kids came bounding in. "Ok, you two, what do we want for lunch?"

Before the kids could offer a reply, the phone jingled from the other side of the counter. "Hold that thought, guys." The woman said before walking quickly around to answer the phone. "Strife Delivery Service, this is Tifa Lockheart speaking. How may I help you?" Tifa leaned against the counter, "Hello, Godo, it's been a … what happened to Yuffie? Yes … yes I'll have Cloud come … you want all of us? I'll see what I can do … ok … ok … We'll be there as soon as we can. See you then … Bye." Tifa then turned to the kids, "There's been a change of plans. Go pack your things we're going on a little trip on Uncle Cid's airship."

"How long will we be gone, Tifa?" Marlene asked, glancing to her best friend to her mother-figure.

"Don't know, so pack plenty, and you're going to see Daddy too," Tifa touched Marlene's head as she beamed happily.

"And Cloud?" Denzel asked excitedly.

"Yes, Cloud too," Tifa smiled wistfully, "Now scoot, you two, while I make some calls."

_Mountain Range near Cosmo_ _Canyon_

Fenrir, the customized, armored motorcycle of Cloud Strife, zoomed along the dry soil as he pursued a pursued a pair of gang bikers. The blond, spiky-haired swordsman narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses as he closed the gap between the two thugs, who had grabbed the package he was personally trying to deliver.

He pressed a button on the handle of the bike and the sides opened with the sound of blades drawing as the pieces of the First Tsurugi, Cloud's massive multi-part broad sword. Showing a deep concentration of skill and practiced ease, he, with one hand and without taking his eyes off the thugs in front of him, assembled the massive blade and drew it from its confines.

He passed one thug and slashed his tires, sending him tumbling to the ground, and the bike destroying itself as it flipped head over wheels. Cloud never slowed as he continued on to the one holding the stolen package. This one was smart enough to stop the bike and jump off to draw his bladed weapon. He just wasn't smart enough to surrender the item.

"Put the box on the ground and walk away," Cloud warned, pulling off his sunglasses and placing them in the pocket of his dark blue uniform.

"What's it to you?" the idiot replied, as Cloud readied the Tsurugi.

"Put the box on the ground and walk away," Cloud said yet again, "Last warning."

"Bring it on, pal," the thug smiled before dashing toward Cloud with his short sword swinging wildly around him. With a simple flick of the wrists, Cloud hit the blade of the thug's sword with his own, sending it flying into the air. While the thug was distracted by the sudden disarming, Cloud, with his free hand, punched him square between the eyes, knocking him out, and still caught the discarded box before it hit the ground.

"Baka," Cloud shook his head to the KO'ed thug before sheathing Tsurugi.

_Dadada-da da da-dada_

Cloud pulled his cell phone and flipped it open. "Cloud." He answered. "Ok. Have you contacted the others? Good, where are you now? I have to deliver this package, and then I'll meet you at the usual spot."

Cloud hopped back onto Fenrir and took off back toward his destination. He came to a stop at a small wedding chapel near Gongaga village.

Fenrir came to a stop as a pair of bridesmaids came running out. "Sorry I'm late, had some … difficulties." Cloud explained as he handed the women the dress box.

"How much do we owe for the delivery?" one of the women asked.

"Wish the couple good luck for me and we'll call it even," Cloud nodded before he saw the airship Sierra soar overhead. "I have to be going. Enjoy the wedding, ladies." Cloud nodded, taking off again, back toward the mountain range.

Fenrir ran parallel with the airship as he shot up toward the jagged cliffs. He cut his eyes to the Airship that lowered altitude and circled toward the large cliff he was racing toward. He bit his lower lip and held his breath as he punched the accelerator and leaned forward.

"Don't mess this up, Cid …" Cloud breathed before Fenrir jumped from the cliff toward the in-motion Airship. "Don't look down…" Cloud said to himself as the cycle left the ground and flew through the air toward the airship, landing roughly on the wooden plank deck and spinning around where the rear wheel of bike slammed against the far railing. "What a rush …"Cloud breathed before he dismounted and rolled the bike inside the airship.

"You're getting better, Cid," Cloud said as he entered the Sierra's bridge, "I only just barely landed on the deck this … Cid?" Cloud stopped dead when he saw his old friend and ally not at the controls of the airship. "If he's not piloting …" he asked, glancing around the room. There was Marlene and her father Barret, the red, lupine-looking Red XIII with the mechanical toy Cait Sith on his back, Vincent in his usual corner with his red cloak wrapped around him, and Tifa leaning against the communications controls talking with Cid's wife Shera.

"How'd I do, Cloud?" Denzel asked from the control seat of the ship. All color drained from Cloud's features.

"You ok, Cloud?" Tifa asked, grinning in amusement as Cloud's almost glowing blue eyes widened as far as they could go.

Cloud stared at the boy, as his Adam's apple rose and fell slowly in his throat. "Y-You were flying, Denzel?"

"Ahuh! Did I do ok?" the boy asked excitedly.

"Excuse me …" he said, running out of the bridge holding his mouth.

Silence on the bridge held for a moment longer before everyone except the red cloaked Vincent in the corner burst out laughing. "I better go check on him …" Tifa giggled.

"Ya did good, kid," Cid Highwind patted Denzel on the head, "Now swing this thing's fat ass around and take us east by southeast."

The blond headed Airship captain laughed at the glare his wife sent him, before lighting a cigar. "I know, Shera, like my dad always said, best to start 'um out young." A moment later, everyone flew off their feet and tumbled across the bridge as the ship whipped around at full speed.

"Daddy!" Marlene yelled as Barret caught her. "Shoot him!" She yelled, pointing to her grinning-like-a-possum best friend.

"Next time I say spin around, kid, do it slowly…" Cid shook his head as he pulled himself to his feet. "Now … why not let me take it from here …" Cid said, lifting the child from the control chair and setting down himself.

_Wutai Village ..._

"What in God's name happened here?" Cid asked as the group made their way through the decimated Wutai Village.

"I don't think Weapon did this much shit," Barret said as he walked with the two kids riding on his shoulders.

"Yuffie." Cloud said with a sigh as he led the group.

"Oh, you hurried, thank goodness …" Godo said as he ran out to meet the group once known as Avalanche.

"What happened here?" Tifa asked, looking around at the destruction.

"It's not as bad as it looks; Yuffie just needs to work on her summoning control." Godo nodded.

"Why do we not start at the beginning?" Vincent said in his usual soft, cold voice.

"It's quite hard to explain really, yet it's very simple …" Godo explained setting down. "You see … Yuffie is not my daughter by any blood relation."

"Then whose pack is she from, if not yours?" Red XIII asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Around thirteen years ago, a friend of mine, Arashi Uzumaki came with his younger sister. He was the leader of the Hidden Ninja Village of the Leaf. They were facing a very dangerous crisis with a powerful monster and he wanted his five-year-old sister out of harm's way." Godo explained.

"Yuffie …" Tifa nodded in understanding.

"I promised the Hokage that I would watch over his sister as if she was my own daughter," Godo continued. "He placed a seal on her memories, blocking them until the eighteen anniversary of her birth. On that day, today, I would give her the headband of her native village. Touching that would return the memories of her past in clarity."

"So what went wrong?" Barret asked.

"She got … unsettled by the revelation." Godo rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Quite unsettled…"

Cloud glanced around at the destruction. "You don't say?"

"I recall she pulled the Wutai headband off and threw it at my feet," Godo continued. "She clinched the headband of Konoha village, trembling … if I recall her words … she said: Nii-chan, I'm going to kick your ass. She then summoned the Leviathan, which cuased the rampant destruction you see around you, as she road it out to sea and on to the Western Ninja States."

"So what do you want us to do?" Cloud asked evenly.

"I fear what has happened to her, as I haven't heard from Arashi in thirteen years. I do not even know if there still exists a Village Hidden in the Leaves. I would you like to follow her and help her find her family, if she has any left."

"She's our friend, Godo; she's been there for all of us when we battled Sephiroth and then his three clones." Tifa nodded, glancing to the others who nodded in agreement. "She should know that we will help her out no matter what."

"Thank you all," Godo bowed humbly. "I am sure you all know, as much as I do, that Yuffie is quite prone to … trouble."

"We better hurry, then; Yuffie's got quite a bit of a head start," Tifa said as they all stood and bid farewell to the old Kage.

"What are they up to, yo?" a redheaded man with goggles in a messy suit asked, peeking up from behind a tree. "Can ya hear anything, Rude?"

"Nope, gotta teach Cloud to speak up when he talks," the taller, bald man in a nicer suit and tie and sunglasses replied. "Did catch something bout the Eastern Ninja States, whatever that means. Should we tell the boss?"

"He wanted to know what those Avalanche losers were up to," Reno nodded. "Looks like we goin' on a trip, yo."

"Let's head back and report to the boss first, before you get us killed," Rude said, leading the shorter redhead behind him back to their speedboat at the side of the island.

_Village hidden in the leaves ... _

"So, what do we know?" Tsunade the Fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves asked sitting back at her desk.

"The Sound doesn't seem that active right now," Kakashi replied, with a nod toward the attractive blonde who led the village. "But it is clear that Sasuke is now a follower of Orochimaru."

"Damn …" Tsunade exhaled.

"I know this probably isn't the best time to ask, but … How's Naruto doing?" Iruka asked, his eyes showed with dark circles under them, almost reaching the scar across his face.

"He's badly hurt, Iruka, even with his healing powers, his lung was punctured and his ribcage was almost completely shattered." Tsunade nodded, "But he will recover, with his powers plus our healing jutsus, he should be back on his feet in a week or two."

"So, what are we going to do about Orochimaru and the Sound?" Kakashi asked, as the door swung open.

"Hokage-sama, we have … a situation …" an ANBU breathed as he leaned against the door.

A moment later, the ceiling of the Hokage's office splintered as a massive blue head slammed through roaring. "What the heck?" Tsunade yelled as she and the two other Ninja present took fighting stances.

"HIYA!" Yuffie called out as she jumped down, holding her large windmill star in her grasp. "Ok, I'll make this short and sweet. I'm looking for the Hokage."

"Do you have an appointment?" Tsunade asked confidently, putting her hands on her hips.

"Look, Gallon-Jug-Girl, I ain't got any tiff with you, but the Hokage and I got some business to work out." Yuffie shot, glancing around the room.

"What did you call me?" Tsunade asked, a vein starting to throb in her forehead.

"I didn't stutter," Yuffie replied, tossing her star into the air playfully, "Gallon-Jug-Girl, cause, well, those are at least a gallon a piece. You ever have a kid; they definitely won't go hungry." Yuffie glanced back at the Leviathan. "Oh, 'bout forgot about you buddy. Thanks for the lift!" She said, lifting her gauntlet with the glowing Materia sphere. A moment later, the massive sea-monster disappeared into the air. "Ok, I'm tired of waiting; where's Arashi Uzumaki? His ass has an appointment with my foot."

"Arashi Uzumaki has been dead for thirteen years, little girl," Kakashi replied, narrowing his good eye at the girl.

"What?" Yuffie took a step back. "Nii-chan … you're wrong … no …"

"He speaks the truth; the Fourth Hokage died fighting a demon called Kyuubi," Tsunade said, walking around the table, "I … I know you, you definitely have the Uzumaki spunk… Yuffie?"

"Huh?" Yuffie asked, still shell shocked from the news.

"It has been a long time; you were barely out of diapers," Tsunade placed a hand on the girl's shoulders as a group of ANBU came storming in.

"Go back to your stations," Tsunade ordered the soldiers. "She's one of us."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the ANBU nodded and eased out of the room.

"You're the Hokage?" Yuffie asked, not making eye contact. "Never would have guessed … I mean … large chest … blond hair, didn't think they let dingy blonds become Hokage …"

"Your brother sacrificed himself for the village, the world, and for you," Tsunade tightened her grip on the girl's shoulder. "And don't try to hide your being upset with dumb jokes and put downs like your baka of a nephew."

"Nephew? Naruto's ok?" Yuffie asked, looking up at the older woman hopefully.

"Iruka, Kakashi, that'll be it for today; meet back here tomorrow after they fix my roof," Tsunade said to the two Junin standing in the office, more than a bit confused by the scene. "Sorry about that, anyway … Naruto has had better days, but he is alive and alright. Want to meet him?"

* * *

Ino and Sakura moved quickly to the front desk of the Hospital, worried expressions gracing both their pretty faces. "I'll go see Chouji, how about you?" Ino asked, glancing to her pink haired friend. 

"I'll go ahead to Naruto … then Sasuke-kun!" Sakura nodded and ran toward Naruto's room.

She paused at the door when she heard voices from inside. She took a slight peek inside through the cracked door and gasped when she saw Naruto sitting up, wrapped in bloody bandages. Throughout their missions, she had never seen her blond-headed companion seriously injured, and seeing him as such was a serious shock to the system. Naruto couldn't be hurt. Period. End of story.

"So … everyone's safe…" Naruto said softly. "That's good…"

'Big idiot …' Sakura mentally scolded, 'How did you get so hurt … once I find out who did this to you … they'll get it!'

"And Sasuke …" Naruto's friend Shikamaru asked awkwardly.

"Yeah …" Naruto's voice drifted off, before rising in anger. "He got away!"

Sakura froze, staring at the door. She wasn't sure how long she stood there. It could have been seconds, minutes, or even hours before she was brought out by an annoyed voice. "Are you my nephew's girlfriend?"

"Um … excuse me?" Sakura blinked at Yuffie, who was looking her up and down.

"There is just no way could you be my Naru-kun's woman, I mean … look at you. No fashion sense, pink hair, I mean, how fake is that … and look at that forehead!" Yuffie stated, walking around the girl.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Sakura bellowed, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well, you are spirited; that'll make for fun sex when you're old enough," Yuffie noted, rubbing her chin as Tsunade placed her hand over her eyes in frustration.

"Why you …" Sakura growled, grinding her teeth together.

"Sakura-chan, is that you?" both girls froze.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked softly as she timidly walked into the room.

"I heard you were badly hurt, brat," Tsunade said, walking in and holding up a hand to slow Yuffie down. "You seem ok to me."

"Sakura-chan …" Naruto said, ignoring Tsunade, "I'm sorry … I know I promised, but … I … I'm sorry …"

"Hey, Brat, got someone else out here who'd like to see your ungrateful hide," Tsunade interrupted his angsty tirade.

"Huh? Who?" Naruto perked up curiously. He glanced up to see an eighteen year old young woman he had never seen before in his life staring at him with a trembling lip and tears in her brown eyes. "Who's that Tsunade-baa-chan?"

"Oh! My sweet Naru-kun!" Yuffie bellowed before barreling toward the bedridden ninja.

"Nani!" Naruto's eyes widened as the strange girl grabbed him and pulled his face into her chest rocking him back and forth, muttering so quickly and softly he had no idea what she was saying.

"Hey! Take it easy, you're going to hurt him again!" Sakura yelped, taking a step toward the two, only to be stopped by Tsunade placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Naruto, this is your father's younger sister," Tsunade said, causing Naruto's eyes to widen even farther, and his struggling to stop despite his lack of oxygen.

"Oba… Oba-san?" Naruto breathed, before pulling away from the crying girl. "Aren't you a little young?"

TWACK "Show some respect for your auntie, you little twerp!" Yuffie scolded, "You're just as obnoxious and rude as your stupid father!"

"Twerp? You're one to talk!" Naruto shot back. "You're just a flat chested, little girl! I mean, you make Sakura look like Tsunade!"

TWACK! TWACK! TWACK! With the sound of a triplet strike on a drum, three fists came down on a single skull, sending him into a dazed slumber.

"Don't you just love family reunions?" Tsunade smiled at Sakura.

"Oh …" a soft timid voice came from the door. Yuffie turned to see another new girl with short dark hair and unique snow white eyes dressed in a large jacket and shorts. "Oh … oh …" She murmured still staring wide-eyed at the prone starry eyed Naruto in the bed. "N-N-Naruto-kun?"

"It's not as bad as it looks, Hinata," Tsunade said to the girl, who continued to stare at Naruto as if she didn't hear her.

"N-Naruto-kun's … hurt?" She breathed before her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed like a rag doll on the floor.

Tsunade rushed toward the suddenly unconscious girl as Sakura, Yuffie, and Shikamaru stared in surprise and, in some cases, amusement. "Aw! My Naru-kun's a playa!" Yuffie pulled the prone boy's body into another hug, "I'm so proud!"

Sakura twitched as she watched the girl glomp Naruto's unconscious body, before turning to the unconscious Hinata, scowling slightly. "I'm out of here," Sakura waved, "When he wakes up, tell the idiot I'll be back tomorrow."

"So troublesome …" Shikamaru shook his head.

_Southeast of the Western Ninja States ..._

Tifa walked back to the dormitories on the back of the Sierra. "Marlene? Where's Denzel?" She asked the little girl laying on her choice bed.

"He said he wanted to look around some more, but I was sleepy so I stayed here," Marlene yawned. "He's not going to get in trouble is he?"

"Doubt it," Tifa patted the girl's head, "It's hard to get lost and the important places where he could get in trouble are locked off." Tifa leaned forward and kissed the girl's forehead. "We should arrive at the village around noon tomorrow."

"But Denzel …" Marlene tried to argue.

"Is probably bugging Cloud for sword lessons," Tifa smiled. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you when we get there."

Tifa left the girl and walked up to the deck to find Cloud assembling First Tsurugi. "Cloud?"

"He's alive." Cloud said strangely, his eyes focusing toward the horizon. "I can feel him."

"You stopped him, with the last of the clones …" Tifa said approaching him.

"I know …"

"Cloud … he's gone," Tifa touched his arm. "He's not coming back."

"We thought that once before, too."

"…"

_Border of the Village Hidden in the Leaves_

Four ANBU guards leaned against a tree taking a short coffee break. "Quiet evening," one said, before the one facing away from them jumped to their feet.

"What … Who goes there?" the guards asked as they saw a mysterious man approaching.

The man's dark coat seemed to only compliment his incredibly long katana, white shoulder armor, flowing silver hair, and almost bleached skin tone. "Stop!" one of the guards ordered. The man gave them no heed.

"Is the Kyuubi's container in this village?" The man asked in a cold voice.

"Turn around; you're not welcome here," one of the four guards said, just before his head left his neck from a swipe from the man's sword.

"Is the Kyuubi's container in this village?" he asked again, his damp with blood sword held lazily at his side.

Two of the remaining ANBU rushed him, using advanced jutsus. The man slaughtered them both with ease.

"Do you wish to die?" The man's demonic green eyes burned into the surviving ANBU's mask. "If so, remain quiet. Is the Kyuubi's container in this village?"

"Go ahead and kill me." The ANBU replied.

"If the Kyuubi's container is not in this village," the man growled, shoving the sword through the ANBU's chest. "Those you are charged to protect will join you in the Lifestream in vain."

The man known once as Sephiroth sheathed his weapon and continued toward the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

**To Be Continued … **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The One Winged Angel **_

Naruto slowly came back to consciousness, hearing a vaguely familiar tune. He slowly opened his eyes to see the girl from the night before seated beside his bed. He watched her for several moments as she thumbed through a magazine. "Oh, Naru-kun, you're awake," the girl's bright, brown eyes turned to him as a grin spread across her face. "It got a little crazy last night, so I didn't get to properly introduce myself to you," She said in an almost nervous and speedy tone. "I'm Yuffie. I'm your dad's sister, so that makes me your Aunt."

"I caught that last night …" Naruto said, his blush hidden under his bandages. "Well … the part about you being my aunt."

"Oh … yeah, I guess you did …" Yuffie blushed and looked at the floor. "Sorry about, um … yeah, that with my fist colliding with your head'n all …" She let out a trembling breath. "This sure is awkward when it's just the two of us, huh?"

"Um … you were humming something … I heard it before …" Naruto said awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, you … remember that?" She stared at the boy with wide eyes. "When you were a baby, your dad let me hold you not long after you were born… You wouldn't stop crying with him, and almost didn't with me … until I started humming that little song I made up and you conked right out. Even when your idiot dad blocked my memories with a seal, I still remembered that little song."

"You're really my Aunt, aren't you?" Naruto narrowed his eyes to study the young woman.

"I'm your dad's sister," Yuffie nodded, before glancing at the boy with a mix of fear and hope. "I'd like to be your Aunt, if you'd let me …"

"I'd … I'd like that …" Naruto nodded with a smile.

Yuffie sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "This is a damned medical center," She choked out with a smile. "They need to do something bout the dust in here …"

"You said it …" Naruto said, rubbing his own eyes.

The mood was broken when a knock sounded at the door. "It's … It's me …" Sakura's voice sounded through the door. "You decent, Naruto?"

"I'll leave you two alone," Yuffie said standing up, "Besides I need to talk to Gallon-Jug-Hokage 'bout something. So, I'll be back later, ok, Naru-kun?"

"Um, Yuffie?" Naruto asked, catching her attention.

"Hm?" Yuffie asked, glancing back at her nephew.

"Later … could you tell me a little about my dad?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Yuffie smiled and gave a quick nod and a wink. "Gotta go, can't keep your girlfriend waiting!" She said, turning back toward the door.

"She's not my … oh, never mind …" Naruto sighed as he fell back into his pillow.

Sakura passed Yuffie coming in. "I can't believe someone as annoying as that's related to you, Naruto …" Sakura said, before blinking at Naruto. "Then again …"

"Ha. Ha." Naruto said dryly.

"Guess who's the Hokage's new apprentice, Naruto?" Sakura said lifting her chin proudly.

"Always knew Ino had it in her!" Naruto grinned.

"You idiot …" Sakura growled, flexing her fist in front of Naruto's face, but restrained herself from hitting him. "I... I repeat, I am the Apprentice to the Hokage Tsunade-sama."

"Congratulations, Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled, but Sakura could see a difference in the smile she was seeing now and the one she saw before … before Sasuke's betrayal.

"I'm sorry …" Naruto whispered, breaking her out of her thoughts. "I … I couldn't bring him back this time … I'm sorry for disappointing you, Sakura-chan …"

"What's with you sitting in the dark?" Sakura said, trying to change the subject. She moved quickly to the window and pulled the blinds open.

"Sakura …"

"There, all better," Sakura said as light shined into the room, even though a few dark clouds were appearing in the distance. "Looks like a storm's brewing …"

"Sakura, I'm trying to say I'm sorry for letting Sasuke get away!" Naruto yelled, finally getting her to look his way. And for a brief moment, she looked as if she was going to cry before a friendly smile crossed her features.

"It's ok, Naruto …" She said, glancing back out the window.

"It was a life long promise, Sakura," Naruto said, catching her eye again, flashing a real "Naruto" smile. "So sooner or later … it's gonna happen. That's my way of the Ninja! Believe it!"

"Just this time, don't be stupid and go after him alone," Sakura said, walking over to the seat Yuffie vacated. "We'll get him back as a team. Got it, idiot?"

"Loud and clear!" Naruto laughed before the door flew open and the rest of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai members rushed into the room. Sakura and Naruto glanced around the group, most of which were still bandaged and looked like they needed to be in a hospital bed more than Naruto. "What's going on?"

"Gai-sensei ordered us all to gather in your room," Lee said, looking out the window.

"Something's happening, guys," Tenten leaned against the wall. "Someone's after you, Naruto, and we're supposed to be the last line of defense."

"Defense from what?" Sakura asked.

"We … don't know …" Hinata said softly.

"Eh, probably nothing major," Naruto waved it off, "I bet a Ramen dinner it's a drill."

* * *

Ibiki hit the ground with dilated eyes and blood oozing from a deep cut across his chest. The long silver-haired man stepped over him as if he wasn't there before turning to Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Inoichi. "Do you wish to fight me as well?" Sephiroth asked, the bloody Masamune held at his side.

Kurenai was the first to attack, moving in in a series of jutsus, but none connecting. "Is this the best your village can offer?" Sephiroth asked, slashing the Masamune across Kurenai's face, sending her to the ground yelping in pain.

"Next?" Sephiroth asked, smiling slightly at the remaining three.

"I have no idea why you decided to attack my hometown, but I will tell you this …" Gai said taking a fighting stance. "Despite your fasionable outfit and well managed hair … you're going down!" Gai rushed the intruder and with a series of punches and kicks and a few actually connected. Too bad they seemed to have little effect.

"You're skilled," Sephiroth said, catching Gai's arm with his own. "But you are still weak." He said, twisting his arm in such a way it snapped in three places.

Inoichi was next to try his luck. In a single move, Sephiroth forced his long sword through his abdomen and jerked it out his side. Inoichi fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

"I give you the option of running away, Shinobi," Sephiroth said, turning to the stunned Kakashi.

"We shall see who runs away, stranger," Kakashi said lifting his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye.

"Sharingan? I have heard of this ability. They say you can see my every move before I make it." Sephiroth lifted his blade. "I look forward to testing this."

Kakashi studied the stranger for a moment before making his move. The two danced for a few moments, but even with the Sharingan, the attacker was still too fast. 'I have to end this quick …' He thought, preparing a Chidori.

"See you in hell," Kakashi whispered before launching a Chidori dead center of the man's chest … but only hit the sharpened edge of the Masamune. Kakashi screamed as he cut his own hand almost to the wrist.

"Foolish," Sephiroth said, before striking him in the face with the handle of his massive katana.

Sephiroth continued on toward the first buildings of the village. He glanced to the left before bringing his sword up to impale the massive dog running at him, and using the animal's momentum to slam it through the stone walled building beside him, silencing its yelps of pain.

KUROMARU!" A brutish feminine voice called from above Sephiroth. He lazily glanced up at the Amazon-like woman.

"Was that your dog?" Sephiroth asked coldly.

Tsume jumped from her rooftop post in an almost feral rage, only to be caught in the face by Sephiroth's open palm, then slammed into the hard street. He held her there again then lifted her high enough to slam her again. He stepped over her still slightly twitching body on toward the Hospital.

A dagger hit the ground at his feet as he hit the central part of the city. Iruka, Anko and Ebisu formed the next line of defense. "Back away, pal," Iruka said, narrowing his eyes on the strange man.

"You care for him?" Sephiroth said, looking into Iruka's eyes. "I will spare your life, so you can suffer through the knowledge that you couldn't save him."

"You … bastard, I won't let you touch Naruto!" Iruka growled, clenching his fists.

"I am still standing here," Sephiroth said with no emotion. "Stop me."

"Don't let him screw with your head, Iruka," Anko said, clutching a dagger in her hand.

"Talk later, fight bad guy now," Ebisu said as he jumped at the silver-haired man, only to be slashed by the massive dagger. His broken sunglasses hit the ground before his unconscious body.

"A gentleman would say ladies first," Iruka said, turning to the dark-haired Junin, "But you're definitely no lady … and I've been around Naruto long enough to lose all parts of being a gentlemen." He said before shoving her back and diving at Sephiroth with a spinning kick. "You fight with all your heart." Sephiroth said, catching him by the ankle, "That makes it much more enjoyable to beat you." He said, using him as a human whip against the stone street.

Sephiroth cocked his head to the side as he stared at Anko. "Are you prepared for the Lifestream?"

Anko roared as she ran toward him, and Sephiroth prepared to slash, but only cut through what appeared to be a blur. "What do we have here?" Sephiroth asked, glancing around.

"Go help the others," Jiraiya said, sitting Anko down a safe distance away as he stood next to Tsunade.

"We've meet before," Sephiroth said, glancing at Jiraiya. "Nibelheim, right?" Sephiroth smirked. "I spared you once; you won't get the same gift again."

Jiraiya and Tsunade leapt into action. Jiraiya threw an easily-blocked kick. This gave Tsunade a window to punch him full force in the face. Sephiroth's head snapped to the side from the force of the blow and stepped three steps to the side in recoil. Tsunade's eyes widened, as that punch would have been enough to level a mountain and it only left a small bruise on the man's cheek.

"You are stronger then you appear, woman," Sephiroth smiled at Tsunade, a smile that sent shivers down her spine.

"Don't let him goad you, Tsunade!" Jiraiya warned, but she was already in motion again.

Tsunade threw another mountain crushing punch right toward Sephiroth's face, which he caught in his free hand with ease. "Yes, you are very strong …" Sephiroth smiled as he began to squeeze tighter … and tighter … Her face before contorted in anger, now twisted in pain she hadn't felt for many decades as the bones in her fist began to pop and break. "Now die." Sephiroth whispered before shoving his sword through her stomach and out her back.

"NO!" Jiraiya yelled, running at Sephiroth's back. Sephiroth spun around, with Tsunade still limply hanging on the blade, and blocked Jiraiya's dagger with the bloody blade.

Sephiroth knocked the legendary warrior back before swinging his sword, sliding the injured Tsunade off and throwing her toward her friend. Tsunade collided with Jiraiya, knocking them both to the ground.

"Hold it right there," Yuffie stood between Sephiroth and the Hospital entrance. She held her throwing star out before her as she focused all her strength into this one last ditch attack, her greatest and most difficult Limit Break.

"Do you not have Cloud to hide behind anymore, little girl?" Sephiroth smiled as he stopped ten feet before the girl. He seemed unaffected at the gathering energy forming directly in front of her.

"I don't need Cloud to hide behind, Sephiroth," Yuffie growled before letting her All Creation attack fly. The massive iridescent light beam slammed into Sephiroth and sent him flying backwards through the air.

Yuffie watched as he hit the ground and laid there. "Did I get him?" She panted worriedly, only to gulp loudly when he pulled himself up on one knee, glaring angrily at her. "Aw, man … that was my best shot …"

Yuffie saw him running toward her. She dropped into a defensive position and braced herself. "This … is gonna hurt …"

* * *

"What do you think is going on?" Sakura asked, glancing around the packed hospital room.

"Don't know …" Tenten said as she glanced out the window. What she saw made her gasp and duck. "INCOMING!" She yelled as Yuffie's body flew through the window, shattering it, hitting the far wall and sliding to the floor.

"I was right … that really hurt …" She wheezed before shakily pulling herself to her feet.

She glanced around the room before singling out Choji and Neji. "You two, you look the most hurt. Get Naruto and run; take his girlfriends with him, so you'll have a better chance if he catches up," Yuffie ordered.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, sitting up.

"The devil himself wants you, and I, for one, am not going to let him near you," Yuffie said, wincing when she pulled a piece of glass from her shoulder.

Naruto pulled the bandages off his face. "Like I'm going to run? I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I am the future Hokage of the village. I'm not going to run like a coward while everyone else stays and fights!" he was cut off when Yuffie quickly crossed the room and slapped him firmly across the face.

"You don't get it, do you?" Yuffie asked, her shoulders rising and falling quickly. "This isn't a game; this is Sephiroth. He doesn't care who he has to step on and kill to get what he wants. And he wants YOU. I don't know why; I don't even know if he wants you alive or not. But I can guarantee it's not to invite you for a ramen dinner." She closed her eyes, "There's only been one man who has ever been able to beat him in one on one combat, and even then, it was close. I don't think anyone here has a chance …"

"We meet at last, Container," a voice called from the window; the teenagers turned to see the silver-haired monster hunched in the broken window frame.

"Container?" Hinata asked, softly glancing to Naruto.

"So, another psycho wants the Kyuubi, huh?" Naruto said, standing up from the bed and popping his neck. "Should be getting used to this; crazies come in all different shapes and colors."

"Kyuubi?" chorused majority of the Rookies and Gai Team.

"Yeah, I figure we're all about to die anyway," Naruto grinned at his friends. "Gotta go with a clean conscious, right?"

"Your friends can go and live until I'm finished with the planet at least," Sephiroth said, pointing his sword to the loudmouthed blonde. "I only want you."

_I'm a soldier, _

_Meaning I'm both defendant and judge_

"No," Yuffie said standing in front of the boy. "He's my family, and you'll have to kill me first."

"Yes," Hinata said stepping up beside Yuffie and taking a fighting stance. "You will not harm my Naruto-kun."

_I'm standing on both sides of the fire_

_Going around turns, overtaking death and life_

"Naruto's got a promise to keep," Sakura winked to her friend, "So, you can just go back to whatever Goth convention you came from."

_I'm running to fight with the shadow of a lie_

_No matter how many threads deception would weave_

Without hesitation, the rest of the Rookie Nine and Gai Team stepped in front of Sephiroth.

_Truth will show its face of light_

"Naruto's one of us," Lee said, rolling his neck.

"You mess with one of us …" Tenten said, drawing a pair of throwing daggers.

"You mess with all of us." Neji finished, taking a stance similar to Hinata's.

"TAKE THE FREAK DOWN!" Ino bellowed as the youngest Chuunin candidates in the history of Konoha rushed the most dangerous warrior in recorded history.

_(It's time to stand.)_

_Save your tears_

_For the day_

_When our pain is far behind_

"Buy me some time!" Lee yelled at his friends, before backing away to focus his energy.

Tenten looked worriedly at her teammate before nodding and leapt into the air toward the intruder. Sephiroth raised his sword to deflect a melee attack, but at the last second Tenten threw a barrage of throwing stars from her sleeves, forcing the madman back toward the window.

_(It's time to fight)_

_On your feet_

_Come with me_

_We are soldiers stand or die_

"Let's get him, girls!" Sakura yelled as she and Ino rushed him, faking a punch toward stomach to cover a double swift kick between the legs, as Hinata leapt over them to kick him in the face with both feet.

Shikamaru and Choji spun around toward and snapped with a roundhouse kick right to Sephiroth's chest, pushing him against the broken window frame.

_(Never fear)_

_Save your fears_

_Take your place_

_Save them for the judgment day_

Neji shot forward for his turn as he slammed into the man with a series of rapid blows to the chest before kicking back out of his range.

_(We rise again)_

_Fast and free_

_Follow me_

_Time to make the sacrifice_

_We rise or fall _

"Doom of the Living!" Yuffie called out as she shot forward with another Limit Break, this time slashing Sephiroth with a series of strikes, finally knocking him back out of the third story hospital window. "Don't let up, don't let him breath!" Yuffie yelled as the group jumped from the window after the madman. "Aeris, if you can hear me and you're up for helping out a bit, get Cloud's spiky ass over here." She softly prayed before following the kids after Sephiroth.

_I'm a soldier, born to stand_

_In this waking hell I am_

_Witnessing more than I can compute_

Kiba used his Shikyaku no Jutsu and joined Shino to make the next wave, slamming into Sephiroth, trying to keep him down on at least one knee. A slash made Shino fall back, clinging his bleeding arm, and Sephiroth's fist connecting with Kiba's face sent him falling back. "You children need discipline!" Sephiroth growled, his eyes glowing even brighter as he plunged his sword into Kiba's abdomen.

_Pray myself we don't forget_

_Lies, betrayed and the oppressed_

_Please give me the strength to see the truth_

"Let's see what you're made of …" Neji said as he activated his Byakugan and stared right at Sephiroth. As the eldest Hyuga saw the true form of the monster before him, his eyes and face showed absolute terror as he fell back on the ground. The sight of Sephiroth's true form caused the young ninja to scream in absolute horror as he crawled away from the silver-haired monster.

_People facing the fire together_

Ino and Tenten rushed him next. Ino first threw a punch, but the older warrior caught her by her own ponytail and threw her by her hair back into Tenten, sending them tumbling to the ground.

Shikamaru recovered Shino, and Choji rushed next, only to be sent flying into the not very giving wall of the hospital by a powerful blade beam.

"Tenten, a little help!" Shikamaru yelled as he pulled himself from the dented wall, using his Kagemane no jutsu to hold the attacker in his place by his shadow. Tenten nodded and threw a wire to tie up Sephiroth's sword. Sephiroth's eyes cut to Tenten as Ino pulled herself up to help hold him still with her Shinranshin no Jutsu. "Choji! Now!"

"CANNONBALL!" Choji yelled as he leapt high in the air expanding his size to three times his normal size and weight as he flew. He landed butt first, right on top of Sephiroth. He glanced around at Shikamaru and the girls and smiled. "I think I got him!" He grinned before frowning. "That's … not good …"

Shikamaru Tenten and Ino watched with wide eyes as Sephiroth rose back to a standing position, holding the massive Choji over his head with one hand. "Most interesting …" the three teenagers had no time to duck or run as the villain threw the massive ninja on top of the smaller, much frailer bodies. Even though he dropped his size mid-throw, Choji's weight was more then enough to wipe the three out. "Who's next?" he asked dully, turning to his next opponent.

_If we don't we'll lose all we have found_

"I will not allow you to harm my friend," Rock Lee said, standing directly in front of the psychopath. His skin was swollen and red, and steam and energy rose off him in waves.

"You've learned how to unlock gates," Sephiroth gave a small smile. "Not bad for a child. Are you willing to tear your body apart to protect your friend?"

"Ten times over," Lee growled before launching his attack. Some punches and kicks landing, others barely missed, almost all of them leaving the sound of thunder from the force of the strikes. Sephiroth was being pushed back, but he was showing no signs that the landed blows were doing any physical harm.

_After a dream to the edge of a chasm_

_Only that way can the world be saved_

"Are you done?" Sephiroth asked calmly as he stared down at the young man.

"What?" Lee breathed glancing up at the man. "Oh … sh-" Lee started only to gasp in pain as Masamune sliced across his chest, cutting through cloth and skin. Due to the pressure he was putting on his own charka and blood flow, crimson fluid literally exploded from his wound.

"This is bad …" Sakura gulped as she stood with Hinata, Naruto and Yuffie. "Very bad …"

_Don't you cry, hide the tears_

_Because a new day will start_

"L-looks like it's our turn, Sakura …" Hinata gulped, before turning to the blond, who was watching the fight dumbfounded. "Y-Yes … N-Naruto-kun … we're f-fighting for you …"

"H-Hinata?" Naruto gulped, glancing to the shy girl in surprise.

"It is ok, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, and, in a rush of brashness, moved in to kiss him on the cheek. "Just in case …"

_Your fire will be heated_

_By thousands of hearts_

Yuffie, Sakura and Hinata left the blond watching in awe as they rushed the silver-haired man, punching, kicking, and slashing with everything they had left.

Yuffie was the first to be knocked to the side with a hard slash across the chest from Sephiroth's blade . A blade beam knocked Sakura and Hinata off their feet.

"You pests have plagued me long enough," Sephiroth said, readying his sword to cut down the two dazed girls in one stroke.

_But now get up_

_Hide the pain and fear far_

Sephiroth swung his sword, but his eyes widened in surprise when a pair of young, glowing red hands clamped down on the blade.

"No," Naruto growled, his eyes red and slanted as he stared up at the man attacking his village and friends.

_The one who's right will win_

_Know that everything is in your hands_

**Kid, are you stupid? This guy is going to kill us both! **Kyuubi's voice cried out in Naruto's head, **Even** **at my full strength, I can't match Jenova! **

"I don't care," Naruto growled, "I won't let him hurt them." He whispered vaguely, before throwing the sword back with his full strength, pushing Sephiroth back two steps. "Back off, pretty boy!"

"I need you alive," Sephiroth growled, "Alive can mean injured…"

"Come get some, you longhaired hippy," Naruto shot back.

_Save your tears_

_For the day_

_When our pain is far behind_

Sephiroth snarled and slashed at Naruto, who used every bit of speed and agility he could muster from himself and the demon inside him. "Are you trying to hurt the air?" Naruto asked, dodging swipe after swipe. "If you are, you're doing a great job!"

"The Kyuubi has made you powerful, child," Sephiroth said, slashing at the boy.

_On your feet_

_Come with me_

_We are soldiers stand or die_

"Hey, be careful, that long freaky hair could trip ya up if you step on it," Naruto grinned at the psychopath, not noticing the man was moving him toward a wall. "Probably hurt like a bitch if you jerked it out!"

_Save your fears_

_Take your place_

_Save them for the judgment day_

"What's the matter, Sephy, getting tired?" Naruto laughed as he kept hoping backwards. "Uh oh!" He gasped when he unexpectedly hit the wall with his back.

_Fast and free_

_Follow me_

_Time to make the sacrifice_

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt an intense pain and pressure hit him in the lower chest. He gasped when he felt himself pinned straight into the wall with the Masamune through his lower stomach.

"Hop around now, little fox," Sephiroth smirked evilly at the boy.

_We rise or fall_

"Now, you will make yourself useful." Sephiroth said as he removed his glove from his hand and ran his palm along the razor's edge of the Masamune.

With his other hand, he roughly grabbed Naruto's cheeks forcing his mouth open and then made a fist forcing his blood to gather at the base of his palm.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" two voices screamed from behind Sephiroth, and he turned quickly and caught Hinata and Sakura by the neck.

"You are getting on my final nerve, little girls …" Sephiroth growled as he squeezed their windpipes roughly.

He never even heard the motorcycle's engine roaring behind him as the Fenrir slammed into his back, knocking him down. Hinata and Sakura gasped when they were knocked into the air only to be caught by the bike's rider, who brought the bike to a stop a few feet away from the silver-haired demon.

"Wha …who are you?" Sakura coughed as the spiky-haired rider sat the girls down on the ground gently before opening the bike's sword racks.

"Reinforcements," Cloud said, removing his sunglasses and drawing the First Tsurugi from the rack.

"Cloud!" Yuffie breathed a sigh of relief as she limped toward the biker. "Thanks, Aeris, I owe ya one!" She added under her breath.

"Yuffie," Cloud said, not taking his eyes off his old nemesis. "Why do you always get into these situations?"

"What can I say … it's a gift …" Yuffie laughed, before growing pale upon seeing her nephew. "Naruto!" She gasped, starting to go to him, but Cloud held his massive sword in her path.

"Good to see you, Cloud…" Sephiroth said dryly as he jerked his sword from Naruto's body, letting him drop to the ground gasping in pain.

"What's it going to take to keep you where you belong, Sephiroth?" Cloud growled, raising his sword into a fighting position.

"I will never... be a memory," Sephiroth said, lifting his bloodstained sword. "Especially to you."

"I'd like that," Cloud said, lowering his stance. "I'd like to forget you ever existed."

**To Be Continued …**

**Next Chapter: Cloud vs. Sephiroth: round 3, and who survived of the Konoha Nin? Find out soon!**

AN: This would have been out sooner, but my beta suggested I add a few more jutsus, and I could have used more but wanted to save some for future combat scenes. btw, the song I used in this chap was "Rise" from "Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Aftermath **

"Who is that guy?" Sakura asked as Sephiroth and Cloud stared intently into each other's eyes, both awaiting the other to make a move.

"Cloud, and he's about to kick ass," Yuffie said, glancing from the two warriors to her nephew, who was still on the ground leaning against the wall. "As soon as Cloud gets tall, dark, and creepy out of the way, get Naruto back into the hospital, ok?"

A split second later, a thunderclap heralded the two massive swords' collision. "What do you want that boy for, Sephiroth?"

"You would not tell me your desire," Sephiroth said, bringing his blade roughly against Cloud's again. "Why should I tell you mine?"

Cloud answered by bringing his sword to Sephiroth's with such intensity that the impact of the blades caused every window in a six block radius to shatter.

"You keep growing stronger, Cloud," Sephiroth growled, pushing his sword against Cloud's, making sparks fly from the pressure.

"And you're holding back," Cloud said before breaking the lock to slash and stab at his rival. Sephiroth blocked every attack and countered with some of his own; neither blade making physical contact with their opponent.

Sephiroth finally hit Cloud hard enough to send him flying back toward the center of the village, but with a stab to the ground Cloud slowed his flight and came to a stop. He just got the sword back up in time to deflect the flying sword beam sent soaring his way from the silver haired monster.

"Cloud …" Yuffie whispered worriedly as she, Sakura, and Hinata watched the fight.

"We gotta help him," Sakura spoke up, starting to go toward the silver haired man's back.

"Cloud can take care of himself, young lady." A soft voice spoke behind them.

"Tifa, you're here too?" Yuffie cheered when she turned to see Tifa with Naruto's unconscious body cradled in her arms and his head lolled against her breast.

"We caught the tail end of the … discussion, what's Sephiroth want with this guy?" She asked, glancing down to the unconscious teenager in her arms.

"I dunno," Yuffie bit her lip, glancing back to the two swordsmen clashing. "All I know is … he's my family and I ain't letting that bastard touch another hair on his cute, little head," Yuffie said before freezing. "Wait…We?"

"So you brought your friends," Sephiroth cut his eyes to behind Cloud where Barrett, Vincent, and Cid were helping the injured Ninja to the hospital as well as Red XIII with Kuromaru and Tsume draped over his large back.

"Wasn't all I brought, old friend. Shera, do it!" Cloud smirked as the sound of roaring engines filled the air and the Sierra roared overhead.

"Say hello to my little friends," a feminine voice spoke over the airship's speakers as several missile batteries opened and turned toward the silver haired demon.

Sephiroth smiled as the missiles flew his way and managed to duck dodge and jump all of them. "I hope you weren't expecting to stop me with that pathetic attack." Sephiroth said from the cloud of smoke and dust.

His glowing eyes widened when the smoke and dust settled to find the disassembled blades of Cloud's sword floating all around him. "Cloud …"

"**Omnislash!**" Cloud bellowed and, in an amazing show of speed, took each of his blades and slashed at the monster with them. Sephiroth barely was able to deflect the attacks, a couple making contact, cutting into his armor and one actually cutting through the sleeve of his coat slicing his arm. The force of the attacks sent the silver haired man tumbling backwards along the ground.

Cloud's blade flew back together as he landed a good distance away from the fallen demon.

Sephiroth fought back to his feet breathing heavily. "I will not become a memory …" the man growled clenching his sword tightly. "No … not yet …" He growled when he realized his hand was beginning to tremble. "Pathetic, weak child …" he growled before sheathing his sword and turning his back on Cloud. "Your arrival was unexpected. We will meet again, Cloud."

Cloud started to go after him, but the demon disappeared quickly into the smoke and destruction. "What are you up to …" Cloud hissed as he spun his sword once over his head before sheathing it on his back.

"Cloud!" Yuffie yelled, waving at the hero.

"Had a feeling where you traveled, trouble would follow, Yuffie," Cloud said approaching Yuffie, Tifa, and the two young girls.

"That's not always true, Cloud!" Yuffie complained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's the damage here?" Cloud asked glancing around as Jiraiya approached with a frail and unconscious old woman cradled in his arms.

"Tifa?" Jiraiya blinked when he saw Tifa standing there, holding Naruto.

"Sensei?" Tifa replied just as surprised.

"What are you doing here?" they asked in unison. "What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here?"

The two stood in awkward silence 'til it was finally broken.

"Mmm … soft pillow …" Naruto murmured, nuzzling his face into Tifa's chest.

Sakura and Hinata both seemed to bristle as they reached and took the quickly healing Naruto from Tifa, Hinata grabbing his legs and Sakura wrapping her arms around under his. "We'll get him inside where he can rest," Sakura said, glaring at Tifa before turning to Jiraiya. "Who's the old mummy?"

"Huh, she's …" Jiraiya started to tell them exactly who she was 'til he saw the troubled and pained frown on the old woman's withered, unconscious face. "It's just an old woman from town in the wrong place at the wrong time during the attack."

"Huh, I know who she is; that's …" Tifa started to say, but stopped when Jiraiya shook his head. "Never mind, I was mistaken."

"Sakura, Hinata, come with me and let's get these two inside, then we need help the others get the injured inside the hospital," Jiraiya said, glancing to the two young girls, "I'll send a message to the Nin we have out on missions. We need all the support we can get."

"I'm sure you'll be fine on your own," Cloud said turning his back, missing the glare Tifa shot him. "I'll help deal with Sephiroth. The rest is your problem. Not mine."

"Cloud …" Yuffie said in an almost timid voice. "This … this is my home town, and that boy, he's my nephew …He's the only real family I have left," She said, nodding to the boy being carried into the hospital by the two girls. Cloud's cold eyes came down and were trapped by Yuffie's puppy dog look.

Cloud narrowed his eyes, before looking away and pressing into his com. "Cloud to Sierra. Land close by and bring the ship's supply of Phoenix Downs and Elixirs. Also unload all our packed belongings. We're sticking around for a while… they need our help."

"THANKS, CLOUD!" Yuffie squealed throwing her arms around the mercenary's neck, giving him a tight hug.

Cloud shrugged as he glanced at Tifa, who had her arms folded across her chest. "Ok, Yuffie, we have to help get your home town organized then; Ahab has to hunt his white whale." She said walking past the two.

"You've done it now, Baka," Yuffie said following Tifa into the hospital.

* * *

A few hours later, Kiba and his sister Hana walked through the hospital as he explained what happened. "I'm glad mother and Kuromaru will be alright," Hana said, looking forward to getting some fresh air after tending to the Alpha Male of her family's dog pack. 

"That guy … he was dangerous … I mean … bad news doesn't start to sum it up," Kiba said as he and his sister walked, or limped in his case, toward the front entrance of the Konoha hospital.

"I just wish I could have been here to help," Hana said before glancing to her younger brother, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Just a spring where the silver haired guy threw me into a wall." Kiba shrugged, before they both froze at the sound of growling.

The siblings ran outside to see the eight remaining dogs of their family pack outside their companions. And not a one of them seemed very happy.

"What's going on?" Shizune said running out behind the two.

"They want to know who hurt the Alpha," Hana said interpreting their growls and barks.

"Guys, if you go after that guy now, you'll all be slaughtered; that guy's too strong," Kiba said to the pack. "We need to stick together for now." He said, only getting growls and barks in reply. Though most of the growls came from the eldest born female of the pack, Tsuki.

Tsuki growled again before turning and starting out of town, only to be tackled to the ground by a red blur. 'That is enough!' Red XIII said in the dog's language pressing his paw into Tsuki's throat.

'Who are you?' Tsuke growled, glaring up at the single eyed red wolf. 'You're an outsider; how dare you interfere in pack business!'

'I am Nanaki of Cosmo Canyon,' Red replied, keeping his one red eye focused on the female. 'I understand how you feel. I have lost my father and my pack, and I too wanted revenge, but to rush off heedlessly will only bring about dishonor to yourself and your pack and get yourself and all who follow you into battle killed. Your father is alive. He will recover, and should you still want revenge on the monster that injured him, do not rush headlong.'

"You should listen to the big, red guy," Kiba agreed, "Why don't you guys go on home, and I'll come by with Hana to tell you everything, maybe even bring Kuromaru."

'Very well,' Tsuki growled reluctantly, as Red XIII backed off and sat down humbly with his tail wagging slowly.

The group watched the pack walked away from the hospital, and Red XIII waited 'til they were out of earshot before turning to Hana. "Tsuki was her name, correct?"

"Yes, that's her name," Hana said glancing to the large red wolf.

"Does she … perhaps …" He said, looking away bashfully. "Have a …mate? Or a perspective mate?"

* * *

Choji gave a small smile when he found Ino standing on the roof top of the hospital. "Hey, Ino, you ok?" He asked, Ino answered with a teary glare. "I know … stupid question … but you'll be ok …" 

The chubby ninja walked toward her with a bag. "I … uh … I made you some lunch."

"I'm not hungry," Ino answered shortly.

"You need to eat something to keep your strength built up," he said holding it out to her.

"Damn it, Choji, I told you I'm not hungry!" Ino snapped, grabbing the bag and throwing it across the roof. "My dad's dead, and I just want to be left alone, ok?"

"No," Choji said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Excuse me?" Ino asked in a mix of anger and shock.

"I said no, I am not letting you sit up here and grieve all by yourself," Choji said with a firm nod. "You're my teammate and one of the few friends I actually have. You and Shikamaru are the only real close friends I have, so I'm not turning my back on you now."

"I'm a kunoichi …" Ino said, turning her back, sniffling slightly. "We're not supposed to cry and grieve in front of others …"

"Nobody here but me," Choji said glancing around.

"But …" Ino said glancing back, only to gasp when Choji grabbed her into a crushing hug.

"I'm not letting you go 'til you have a good cry," Choji said holding her tightly yet gently. "So, anytime you're ready."

Ino put up a fight for a few seconds before she finally pressed her face into her friend's chest, wrapped her arms tightly around him and shook with violent sobs as she finally let it all out. Choji gently stroked her hair as she sobbed and howled into his chest. "Let it all out, Ino-chan, let it all out …"

* * *

Naruto slowly felt himself return to consciousness, as he was becoming accustomed to his hearing was the first to return. 

"Hey, are you stupid or something," he could hear Sakura's voice. "You'll make him too hot if you keep piling on those blankets! That'll just make him sick."

"G-Gomen, I-I just … I just didn't want him to g-get cold …" Hinata's voice countered timidly. "He-hey, wait, don't do that … y-you'll disturb him…"

"I'm just fluffing up his pillow so he won't wake up with a sore neck," Sakura snorted in reply, "Stop being such a mother hen."

"I-I'm not the one f-fluffing his p-pillow." She replied in an almost bold counter.

"Wha?" Sakura seemed taken back by the shot.

"G-Gomen, I was … I was out of line with that … Gomen nasai …" Hinata returned to her timidness.

"Stop apologizing all the time for Pete's sake," Sakura groaned, "I'm just shocked you might actually have a spine under that oversized jacket after all."

"It is a little chilly in here …" Naruto glanced at the girls conversing over him.

"Naruto! You're awake!" the girls squeaked in unison to turn to see his life-filled blue orbs staring up at them with his trademark goofy smirk.

"Two pretty girls fussing over me," Naruto commented with a grin. "I need to get beaten up more often."

Hinata's skin in an instantly began to glow a hot, pinkish red color as Sakura reached over and rustled Naruto's unruly blond hair. "Don't get used to it, Naru-kun," She smirked.

Hinata's blush vanished as her eyes turned to the pink haired girl. "I-I told you he'd get cold, but you didn't listen to me. While you're busy being mean to him, I'll fetch him another blanket." She said, both Naruto and Sakura noticing her stuttering seemed to fade away as her glare at Sakura intensified. She turned to leave before they could question, and if one listened closely as she walked out of the room, they'd have heard Hinata mutter "baka".

Hinata went to the desk to pick up another blanket when a voice spoke up beside her. "You're never going to get anywhere if you keep backing down like that."

Hinata turned to see Tifa standing there leaning against the wall with her arms folded under her chest. "Ms. Tifa, was it?"

"Yeah, that's me. But if you're going to get that boy in there, you're going to have to work a lot harder than that," Tifa said, stepping away from the wall.

"H-How can I compete with S-Sakura-chan," Hinata said, dejectedly glancing to the door. "She's an l-lot prettier than m-me and … and N-Naruto-kun has liked her forever …"

"Keep talking like that and you'll never get the boy," Tifa said, glancing from the door to the door. "What you need to do is show the boy that you are as pretty if not prettier than pinky. Hmm?" Tifa placed cupped her own chin.

"N-Nani?" Hinata shrunk back from the inquisitive stare.

"What are you wearing under that jacket?" Tifa asked, leaning forward to look into the girl's eyes.

* * *

"You sure you're alright, Naruto?" Sakura asked after Hinata left them alone. 

"Sore as hell, but I'll be ok, Sakura-chan," Naruto groaned as he rested back into the pillow. "Don't worry, I'll stick around long enough to keep my promise to ya. I won't go down before Sasuke's home."

"N-Naruto," Sakura felt like she had been struck from that one. "Look, Naruto, I …" She started to say but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I have the extra blanket for Naruto-kun," Hinata's voice sounded odd … almost … confident.

"Sure, come on in," Sakura replied, but as the door opened Sakura's and Naruto's jaws dropped. Hinata sauntered into the room, swinging her hips slightly with her steps and her opened jacket waving with her movements, revealing the black mesh top over a small, black bra once hidden under it. Hinata walked past the shocked Sakura and draped the blanket over the stunned Naruto.

"Are you still cold, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, leaning toward the boy with her palms resting on his bed. Naruto just stared. "I'll take that for a yes." She said, standing back up and turning her back to him. Then, while looking over her shoulder, she slowly slid her coat down from her shoulders on down her arms and back.

Naruto gulped as she removed the jacket and draped it over him. "There you go, Naruto-kun, you can hold on to that for a while." She said leaning forward again giving him a clean view down. "I'm sorry for interrupting; I'll leave you two alone for now …" She said, turning and walking back toward the door, stopping to wink at Sakura before exiting.

The door shut, and for several seconds Sakura and Naruto stayed in silence.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura asked, clinching her fists.

"I butt know what tit into her," Naruto said in a mild daze.

The next thing Naruto knew, he was flat on his back on the bed again with a throbbing head. With Sakura sitting back down and grabbing her magazine, growling about "stupid closet sluts".

* * *

Hinata was still leaning against the wall beside the door to Naruto's room, clutching her chest with both hands. Her heart was pounding and her eyes were wide as she gasped for breath. "I can't believe I just did that …" She murmured as Tifa approached her. 

"Get his attention?" Tifa asked with a knowing smile.

"I … I … I … I think … maybe … um … I thinkhelikedmychest …" She said the last part in one breath.

"What was that?" Tifa asked cocking her head to the side.

"I can't believe it; Naruto looked at me!" She half squealed/half whispered, turning very pink cheeked. "He looked … he stared at me … not like a friend … oh my God …"

"Easy, Hinata, breath in … breath out … deep breaths," Tifa said, moving quickly toward her when she started to slide down the wall.

"He … could he … I mean … wow …" Hinata's eyes moved around wildly as she continued to try to keep her breathing and heart rate steady.

"If it was too uncomfortable for you, you may want to back off the intensity," Tifa advised rubbing her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down, "We don't need you hyperventilating."

"Screw that!" Hinata barked, before shrinking back with a blush, "I mean, no, I've never felt like that before … ma-made me feel … I don't know how it made me feel, but I liked it!"

"Made you feel sexy and desirable, huh?" she asked, and Hinata responded with a quick nod. "You're taking your first steps into a whole new world, my friend," Tifa smiled patting her shoulder, "If you like, I could give you a hand with it."

"Please?" Hinata asked with a smile.

* * *

"So you're the leader of this town," Cloud asked as he, Barrett, Cid, and Shera sat before the desk of the Hokage's office as Tsunade sat weakly in her seat. She had regained enough of her energy to return her youthful appearance, but her wounds had yet to be fully healed. 

"Yes, I am the Hokage of this village," Tsunade nodded, glancing to Jiraiya. "I understand you and my old friend here have a history with the one who attacked this village."

"Yes, though one thing that is unusual about his attack here," Cloud said in his usual icy demeanor.

"And that is … Cloud, is it?" Tsunade questioned the swordsman.

"You're all still alive," Cloud replied, locking his cold gaze with the woman. "It is unlike him to leave survivors in his wake."

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked her old friend.

"Sephiroth wiped out the whole town of Nibelheim. I was lucky to get me and a local girl out of there, and she was almost killed," Jiraiya said seriously. "There was apparently one other survivor." Jiraiya added with a smirk toward the spiky-headed swordsman. "I remember a punk kid who stood up to the freak, and made me promise to keep the girl safe. Glad to see he made it out of there."

"Nibelheim? You were in Nibelheim? When were you in Nibelheim?" Tsunade inquired glaring at Jiraiya, before turning to Cloud, "You're from Nibelheim … you do look familiar …"

"We've … met before?" Cloud blinked at the Hokage curiously.

A moment later, the door opened, and Shizune, Tifa, and little Marlene walked into the office. "Sorry to interrupt, but we're missing one of our own," Tifa said, looking worriedly to Cloud. "Marlene couldn't find Denzel anywhere, so Zune and I went looking. Cloud, we can't find Denzel anywhere!"

"Don't worry, Tifa, I'll have the ANBU search the town and ..." Tsunade stopped, staring at the woman. "Tifa? What are you doing here?"

"Tsunade-Sensei?" Tifa blinked, "You're the Hokage here?"

"Tsunade-SENSEI?" Jiraiya glanced from Tsunade and Tifa. "You trained under her too?" Jiraiya roared, pointing in shock at Tsunade.

"Yeah, trained with her for two years, then she and Zune moved on around a year before you came to town … I didn't know you were a couple?" Tifa said, glancing between the two closely standing Sennin.

Jiraiya gasped and Tsunade, forgetting and ignoring her wound, shot to her feet. "WHAT? Tiffany Lockheart, you watch your mouth! How could you even … that's the most disgusting, perverse thing I have ever heard … and you trained under this freak? Did he try to get you to pose for his perverted books?"

"I'd just soon date a wild Chocobo," Jiraiya crossed his arms, "At least they actually look how they're supposed to look. And Ichi Ichi Paradise is not a perverted book series. It's a work of art!"

"I wouldn't say work of art, Jiraiya-sensei," Tifa said, making Tsunade smile only to wipe it right back off. "But it is good reading."

"Where'd I go wrong …" Tsunade sighed hid her face.

While this interchange took place, Shizune approached Cloud and was staring intently at him. "Hmm, have we met before, Mister?"

Tifa suddenly turned pale when she saw the wheels turning in Shizune's mind. "Zune, he's one of my friends from Nibelheim; he wasn't really in our running group, and you never really got to know him too well!" she said quickly, but Shizune waved her off.

"Hey, I recognize you now; you were the little pudgy loser that always followed Tifa around," Shizune said, nodding, "Tifa always complained about you stalking her, bet if she knew how you'd turned out looks wise she'd never have complained."

"SHIZUNE!" Tifa and Tsunade shouted, though Tsunade had to back down due to pain from her wound.

"It's ok," Cloud said, giving Tifa his usual cold look. "I'm going to look for Denzel. Barret can handle this." He said, walking past Tifa and on out of the office.

"What? I was just calling it how I remember." Shizune said dejectedly.

"And this is why you're still single," Tsunade said to Shizune before turning to the remaining Avalanche members.

* * *

"So, what do you think really happened?" a voice spoke from under the square box drawn on to make it "look" like a rock. 

"I dunno, Udon, if we can find the boss, we can find out though," another voice spoke up. "What's that?"

"Move where I can see!"

"Ouch, Meogi!"

"Oh, it's just a kid!" the three Konohamaru Corps. Members threw the box off and surrounded the boy laying in the grass just outside the Konoha village. The three children, Konohamaru, Udon, and Meogi began to poke and look over the boy. "He doesn't have a ninja forehead protector. But he does have a cut on his arm, pretty deep one too. What ya think happened?"

"M-Marlene?" the boy whispered open his eyes to look up at Meogi.

"Huh?" Meogi pointed to herself in confusion. "No, my name's Meogi, I think one of those outsiders who showed up earlier is named that though. You know 'um?"

"Huh? Outsiders? How'd I get off the airship?" He blinked sitting up.

"Let's get you back to the village," Konohamaru said as he and Udon helped the boy to his feet. "The name's Konohamaru, that's Udon and you've met Meogi. What's your name?"

"D-Denzel …" Denzel replied.

"Welcome to Konoha, the Village hidden in the Leaves!" Konohamaru said as they led him toward the village.

* * *

Deep inside the Sound Village, Kabuto approached his leader with the latest news from the spies inside Konoha. 

"So, he's finally come," Orochimaru sat back, "He's later than I expected. It seems my adjustment on the SOLDIER trooper was a bit too much for Jenova to truly handle."

"You know of this warrior?" Kabuto asked curiously.

"Let's see how this plays out; you are dismissed, Kabuto." Orochimaru waved him off. Once his lackey was out of the room, he turned to the shadows. "Sasuke."

"Yes, Sensei?" the Uchiha teen walked toward his teacher.

"I have a test for you, to prove your strength to me. If you can do this for me, you will gain the strength needed to kill your brother and avenge your family."

"I'll do whatever you ask of me, Sensei," Sasuke bowed humbly.

"All you must do, Sasuke," Orochimaru smiled darkly. "Is kill Sephiroth."

**To Be Continued …**

NEXT CHAPTER: Funeral for the fallen and the return of Shinra and the Turks


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter rated for use of the f-word. You've been warned.**

**Chapter 4: Family Reunions **

Sakura awoke early and was making her way to the Hokage's office when she saw Naruto helping a group of Nin and civilians carry a large, overturned sign. "NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled scoldingly as she ran after them.

"Just helping out," Naruto smiled as he continued with the group.

"You should be in bed recovering, Naruto, you're not fully healed yet!" Sakura growled, following along behind him.

"Says who?" Naruto asked evenly.

"Says the Fifth Hokage's apprentice, that's who," Sakura yelled, her cheeks flushing with anger.

"Yeah, so?" Naruto asked as the group finally stopped at the long closed bar.

"Ok, guys, on the count of three," the leader said as he placed the sign on a wench, "Lift and push …one... two... three... HEAVE!"

Naruto and the group pushed hard and got the large, wooden "SEVENTH HEAVEN" sign on the front of the bar. But, as soon as it was clear, Naruto dropped to one knee and gripped his chest, coughing roughly.

"See, stupid? You're still hurt! And you're just going to make it worse if you don't take it easy … Naruto, you are such a nitwit!" Sakura scolded as she helped him back to his feet, but didn't let go. "With someone like you, you'll never need enemies!" she ranted as she pulled him inside the newly opened bar. "I swear, Naruto, when you become Hokage, it'll be the shortest reign in history. You'll probably kill yourself working hurt!"

Naruto stiffened and turned to stare at Sakura, "What was that, Sakura-chan?"

"You're probably going to kill yourself working hurt like a complete idiot," Sakura said, pulling him on to the bar.

"No, before that, you … you believe I'm going to be Hokage?" Naruto asked in more than a bit of shock as Sakura pushed him on a stool.

"Well, you haven't stopped yet, so I doubt you ever will. Unbutton your jacket, pull up your shirt, and let me look at you." Sakura said, rubbing her hands together to build up her chakra. "You're a goofball doofus, but … you're dependable and determined."

"I always thought you just hated my guts, Sakura-chan," Naruto said good-naturedly while closing his eyes and scratching the back of his head. With his eyes closed, he missed the split second of hurt that flashed through Sakura's eyes.

Sakura performed a few hand signs before placing her hands over Naruto's still vaguely scarred chest. She closed her eyes and focused her power into his wound and held it for a few moments before pulling back. "There, how's that?"

"All better!" Naruto said roughly, pounding his chest, causing him to double over coughing.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelped worriedly, helping him sit back up.

"Naruto-kun, that sounds like your lungs are still weak …" Hinata appeared from behind the bar. "Hold on a second …"

Sakura watched bewildered as she went to work pouring several bottles of clear fluids together into a mug. 'Where the hell did she come from?' she mentally thought as the shy Hyuga clan-member quickly moved around from behind the bar to stand before Naruto, trembling slightly.

"H-Here … HERE you are, Naruto-kun, this should help ease any pain in your lungs… it's my own formula…" Hinata gave a shy smile and blush.

Naruto took the mug and took a small sip first, then smiled brightly. "Hinata-chan, this is really tasty." He gulped down the whole contents. "Wow, it's really helping, too!" He said, smiling brightly, causing Sakura to scowl.

"I had it under control, Hinata," Sakura said, forcing a smile, "Though, I'm sure Naruto appreciates your helping me help him."

That last sentence struck a cord in Hinata as she turned to the pink haired Kunoichi with a small blaze in her white eyes. "Odd, seems what you did didn't help Naruto-kun at all."

"My way is true healing, not a numbing herbal drink," Sakura countered, "Difference between me and you, Hinata, full repair over a quick fix."

"Maybe you need to take a few more lessons because if Naruto was to depend on your healing jutsus, he'd be likely to die on the field while you TRY to help him," Hinata shot back.

"Hey, you both helped me …" Naruto tried to interrupt with a consoling smile.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" the girls snapped in unison while the bar occupants quickly made for the closest exit.

"What's the matter, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, feeling a rush at standing up for herself and Naruto … and loving it. "Your precious Sasuke ran away, so you now have to try to get into your only available teammate's arms?"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock at the shot from the most timid of all the Konoha Nin, "What? This has nothing to do with him!"

"Never struck me as the type to go for a rebound, Sakura," Hinata narrowed her eyes, "But maybe Ino was right all along, Forehead."

Sakura growled and balled up her fists. "At least I had some self-respect, what about that? I don't think I stu-stu-stu-stuttered!"

"Selfish bitch!" Hinata yelled, her own fists balled up at her side.

"Stupid wuss!"

"Slut!"

"Weakling!" Sakura yelled, grabbing Hinata by her jacket collar and rearing back with her free fist.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tifa yelled from the bar, but what shocked Sakura more was Naruto gripping her wrist.

"Sakura-chan, calm down," Naruto said in a tone of voice she'd heard before but had never been directed to her.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura said, paling at the sight of Naruto's hand on the wrist that was gripping Hinata's shirt.

"Calm down … both of you," Naruto said, though he was staring right into Sakura's eyes. Sakura had seen that look before … the same stare Naruto gives to enemies.

"I'm sorry … I guess … I'm sorry …" Sakura said before quickly turning her back on Naruto, Hinata, and Tifa and running through the exit.

Naruto watched her go and then dropped his chin to his chest. "I just don't get why you two can't get along?" Naruto sighed before Hinata could mutter a word. "You two are among my best friends. I don't like seeing you fighting …" he sighed before walking away from Hinata and Tifa.

"I stood up for myself and Naruto-kun, and at the time, it felt really good," Hinata said glancing back to her new friend. "Why do I feel kinda bad right now …"

"She's your rival and your friend," Tifa shrugged, "And you did get a little carried away there."

* * *

"Feeling better?" Marlene asked as she and Denzel walked around the Konoha village. 

"Yeah, dunno why I'm so sleepy lately …" He smiled to his best friend, who was occasionally glancing back behind them. "What is it?"

"Why is that box following us?" She asked, glancing back to the cardboard box, painted up like a rock with a pair of eyeholes directly behind them.

"Oh, that's just some of the kids I met here," Denzel said, glancing back to the box before walking on.

A moment later, the box exploded into three colors of smoke. "Alright, Udon! We got the right concentration of smoke bombs!" Konohamaru cheered before turning to the unimpressed newcomers. "Allow us to introduce ourselves!"

"The young beauty with sex appeal of any grown woman, Meogi!"

"The mathematical genius junior ninja of Konoha, Udon!"

"And fearless leader and heir to the styles of Naruto-sensei, Konohamaru!"

"And together, we are … The Konohamaru Corps!" The three made poses.

"Right …" Marlene blinked unsurely. "Now, if you'll excuse us … we're looking around."

"Don't you know it's not safe for kids to roam around here all by themselves? Why don't you let our mighty team guide you around, so you two won't be alone," Konohamaru smiled at Marlene, causing her to flush slightly.

"That's ok, guys, we're not really alone. Our friend's watching over us." Denzel said, stepping a little closer to Marlene.

"Friend? Who?" Udon and Meogi asked, looking around frantically.

"Me." Spoke the demonic voice directly from behind the trio.

The Corps froze and slowly turned to see the red cloaked man with incredibly scary eyes staring down at them. "Hi, Vincent!" Marlene smiled and waved at her friend.

"Are these … people bothering you?" Vincent's cold voice spoke, staring daggers at the three Konoha youths.

"Bye!" The three kids yelped before running away.

"See! THAT is how you're supposed to sneak up on someone!" Konohamaru's voice could be heard as they ran. "I have to ask the Boss why he can't sneak like that!"

"That Konohamaru guy," Marlene smiled shyly, "he was kinda cute …" she said, making Denzel scowl and Vincent roll his eyes.

"Kids." Vincent sighed, sliding back into the shadows.

* * *

Tsunade and the Village Council sat with Barrett, Cloud, and Yuffie in the Hokage's meeting hall, discussing the recent threat. 

"Sephiroth is a not to be taken lightly," Barrett spoke up, "I mean, he's a bad-ass son of a bitch if I ever saw one."

"Must you use such language, Outsider?" Hyuga Hiashi rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Barrett turned to the Council member. "Does my choice of words offend ya, ya pansy-assed peacock?" Barrett got up and walked toward him, leaning toward him to look him right in the eye. "Listen good, white-eyes, and I mean damn good. Sephiroth is every cold-sweat nightmare you ever had all rolled into a long-haired, pretty-boy package. I've seen shit this bastard's done that'll turn you WHITE." Barrett looked at him for a moment. "See, it's already happened, ya fuckin' pansy. You can't take this guy on. If he comes back at full power, he will kill you, ya kids, ya grandparents, and ya pets. Ya wanna play with fire, this bastard's the fuckin' sun!"

"Barrett, I think you can calm down," Tifa said as she entered the room. "Sorry I'm late, had a small incident at the bar."

"Bar?" Cloud asked with a slightly cocked eyebrow.

"I've wanted to branch out for a while, and this place could use a good place to eat," Tifa shrugged, and Cloud didn't seem to care one way or another.

"Since Avalanche has dealt with this man before, I have asked them to advise in how to deal with this situation," Tsunade informed. Considering how they handled the battle, most of the council didn't argue, either. "And if he's willing I'd like to ask Mr. Strife to give a few instructions to our Jounin on how to deal with Sephiroth."

"I can't do that," Cloud said shortly.

"May I ask why?" Hiashi asked with his usual "holier-than-thou" attitude.

"No one here is close to being able to even engage Sephiroth and live to tell about it. You're all lucky he didn't wipe out everyone here." Cloud said, staring at the wall. "Sephiroth is my responsibility, and I will stop him, personally."

A moment later, Cloud drew his massive blade and fired a Blade Beam at the wooden wall of the meeting hall, making a gapping hole. He dashed through the hole and held the sharpened edge to the familiar redhead's throat. "Hey, yo, we were just about to knock, yo!" Reno whimpered, looking in Cloud's cold, blue eyes. "Hey, we're friends now, right, yo? Remember how we fought side by side against that Bahamut, yo?"

"Do let the idiot go, Cloud," Rufus said as he and the other Turks, Rude, Elena and their leader Tseng, approached. "He's not worth killing. If he was, I'd have done it myself years ago."

"Hey!" Reno yelped indignantly, "That's cold, yo!"

"What are you vultures doing here?" Cloud asked finally, letting the goggled redhead fall to the ground.

"Same reason you're here, I imagine," Rufus shrugged, his hands in his pockets. "Sephiroth. We have a common foe, Cloud. None of us want another Meteor, now, do we? And far be it from me to keep my employees from visiting their hometown in their time of need." The former President of Shin-Ra glanced to the awkwardly standing Tseng.

"Rufus, the hell are you doing here?" Barrett asked as he, Tsunade and Tifa looked through the hole Cloud made.

"Fools, must I repeat myself all day?" Rufus rolled his eyes. "To sum it up in a sentence: We're here to help."

"And why should we trust you?" Tifa asked with narrowed eyes.

"You have no reason to trust my companions," Tseng said as he walked forward locking eyes with Tsunade. "Nor do you have any reason to trust me after I left, but believe me, great Sennin, I would never betray Konoha, its teachings or its people."

"Welcome home, Maito Tseng," Tsunade smiled and ushered them in.

"You should know I hate that name. I'm far from mighty," Tseng blushed slightly as they reentered the chamber.

"I know, but you could have chosen a better family name in my opinion," Tsunade chuckled.

Cloud waited for them all to enter while Reno smiled nervously at him. "We are friends, right, yo?"

"No," Cloud narrowed his eyes before jerking and making Reno yelp and run behind his fellow Turks. "You are entertaining, though … yo."

"Ok, so what's the situation exactly," Rufus asked after introducing himself and his men. But, before they could explain, the door swung open and Maito Gai with his apprentice burst into the chamber.

"Honorable Hokage, we heard violence and came as soon as we could, is anyone … you …" Gai's exaggerated speech dropped to a low growl as his eyes locked with Tseng.

"Hello, Gai," Tseng said, turning his gaze to the boy beside him. "It's been … too long."

"Not long enough, Tseng, why are you here?" Gai asked through clenched teeth.

"Gai-Sensei? Do you know this nicely dressed, well-groomed youth?" Rock Lee asked, wondering why the Turks' leader was staring at him.

"What you see here is no youthful warrior, Lee," Gai said, narrowing his eyes on Tseng, "This is a coward, who runs away from all responsibility, from his brother, and his son."

"You don't understand, Gai …" Tseng tried to explain, but Gai held up his hand and looked away.

"Let me introduce you, Lee," Gai interrupted, glaring daggers at Tseng. "Rock Lee, this is Rock Tseng… your father."

**To Be Continued …**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Fall of Rock Lee**

"Let me introduce you, Lee," Gai interrupted, glaring daggers at Tseng. "Rock Lee, this is Rock Tseng… your Father."

The silence in the room was deafening. Lee gaped at the man in the black suit and tie with the dark hair tied up in a ponytail. Finally, the man Lee's Sensei claimed to be his father spoke up.

"You … you were just a baby the last time I saw you, Lee…" Tseng said awkwardly, "You seem to have grown strong …"

"Like you know anything about strength!" Gai commented agitatedly.

"I'm no ninja, brother," Tseng stated narrowing his eyes, "I was strong enough to know where I did not belong."

"You're a coward and a runaway," Gai growled, "Why did you even return?"

"Same reason they're here," Tseng nodded to Cloud and Tifa, "Sephiroth must be stopped, no matter the price … even more so with where he is now. We don't agree on much, but, like you, Konoha is where I draw the line."

"Yeah, you'll draw it, then run away and let the real fighters fight and die while you run with your tail between your legs!"

"STOP IT!" Lee screamed, his breath labored as he glanced from Gai-sensei and the newcomer. "Gai-sensei … what's going on … who is this man, and why do you call him my father … I don't understand!"

"When you were but a wee baby, Lee, your father here decided he couldn't make it as a Ninja," Gai explained, issuing an icy glare to Tseng. "He ran away, Lee, leaving behind his family history, his honor, and you. He changed his name shortly before he left for that very reason!"

"Why did you never tell me this before?" Lee asked softly, looking like a lost child, searching his sensei's eyes.

"Because I was afraid you would follow in his cowardly footsteps," Gai replied heatedly, glaring daggers at the Turks' commander. "I hated to think of you doing just that."

"You …" Lee sucked in a hard breath. "You had that little faith in me?"

"Lee … it's not like that…" Gai gasped turning to the heartbroken Genin. "Lee …" Gai said, reaching out to him.

"No! Don't touch me!" Lee slapped his sensei's hand away. "You told me my parents were dead! You lied to me because I couldn't handle the truth, right? You thought I was pathetic and weak, too, didn't you?" Lee shouted.

"Alright, that's enough," Tsunade spoke up, "From all of you!"

Lee looked from his sensei and his new found father and did the only thing he could comprehend doing at the moment. He ran. He bolted out the door right and ran slam into Tenten and Neji, who were about to knock on the door.

"Lee, you over-excitable baka, watch where you're …" Tenten started to complain only to freeze when she saw the heartbroken look on her teammate's face.

Lee just picked himself back to his feet and continued to run out of the town and toward the woods. "LEE, WAIT!" Tenten called after him, only to have her arm grabbed by Neji.

"Something's upset him. Let him have his space," Neji said in his usual, cold tone.

"No," Tenten said quickly with a glare to her former crush. "There's a monster out there that beat the heck out of all of us, and you expect me to just let Lee run off by himself?"

Tenten didn't give him time to respond as she jerked away and ran after her teammate.

"Lee! Lee, where are you?" She called as she ran finally realized where he must be headed. As expected she found him in their grove where they all trained under Gai-sensei. "Lee? What's wrong?" she asked, walking up to the young man seated on the ground with his back to her.

"You were so right, Tenten," Lee said not looking up. "You were right all along …"

"It's about time you admitted that," Tenten said jokingly before growing serious, "Lee, tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"You offering me help?" Lee scoffed, "I must be in worse shape than when I was hurt by Gaara, then. Don't pretend to care, Tenten, you never have before. I don't need you to humor me, now."

"Lee …" Tenten started, making another step toward the young teen.

"I'm not a genius like Neji; I'm not a prodigy like Sasuke …" Lee said with a trembling voice. "I'm not even a hero like Naruto. I'm nothing. I had assumed at least Gai-sensei cared but … I was wrong there, too."

"Are you nuts?" Tenten piped in moving closer. "You're an amazing ninja; you came back when no one thought you would. Please, tell me what's wrong, Lee."

"Don't lie, don't lie to me! Why does everyone lie to me?" Lee shook his head frantically. "I don't even care anymore about being a great ninja. I don't think I ever did. I didn't want to be alone anymore… I wanted to be a part of a team, a part of a family. A family that worked together as a single unit! Neji didn't give a shit about anyone but himself, and you … all you wanted to do was remind me constantly that Neji was the superior fighter to me, and then Gai lied to me my whole life … I have nothing … I AM nothing!"

"Lee … that's not true … you're not nothing," Tenten shook her head, trying to keep the bile in her throat.

"You're nothing compared to Neji, Lee, you might as well face it," Lee said sadly, still avoiding looking at the girl. "You told me that, a lot. And you know you were right."

"No …"

"Yes, you were absolutely right, and it's time I faced the facts."

"Lee, stop it, I can't stand to see you like this," Tenten was fighting her own tears at the time. "I don't know what happened with Gai-sensei, but I do care about you." She gasped at the laugh that erupted from Lee's throat.

"If you care for me, then why did you never come see me while I was hurt," Lee chuckled sadly, "Why did you leave me alone in that hospital? Naruto was the only one with the decency to visit, to keep my spirits up. If you care so much, why did you leave me alone?"

"Lee … I … I … I didn't …" Tenten stammered, searching for what reason she had to ignore her friend as she did. "I … I'm so sorry …

"Tenten …" Lee said glancing over his shoulder to the girl. "Do you still sharpen your Shurikens to razor sharpness every night?"

"Of course, always prepared, but what do you… WHA!" Tenten gasped when Lee tackled her to the ground.

"Forgive me for this," Lee whispered in her ear as his hand dug around in her clothing searching for her hidden weapons before pulling away with a sharpened kunai in his hand. "Perfect…" he said before leaping back into the forest.

Tenten sat up and stared the way he went. What could Lee want a kunai for … "Oh no …" Tenten gasped, bring her hand to her mouth. "No. no, no, no, no!" She chanted as she ran into the forest after her teammate. "Lee, don't do it! It can't be that bad! Lee, don't do it! Don't leave me!" She yelled into the forest, running and jumping as hard as her legs could deliver. She finally saw the darker shade of green of Lee's uniform and ran toward it, her heart clenching in fear.

She finally reached her destination, and her hands went up to her mouth in shock. "Oh, Lee …"

-----

"Would someone mind telling me what's going on?" Neji said, walking in and leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He glanced around the gathered Turks, Rufus, Avalanche and Konoha Nin. His silvery eyes finally rested on Tseng. "And what's Lee's father doing here?"

"Neji?" Gai gapped at his eldest student. "How did you …"

"He looks just like him, except the weird eyes." Neji shrugged, "Nice suit, though."

"This is kind of a private meeting," Rufus stated, glaring at the teen.

"Whatever, I just wanted to know what upset my teammate," Neji said standing up, "And issue a small warning. No one gets under Rock Lee's skin but me. Do it again and you'll deal with me." Neji said coldly before turning and walking from the office.

"Insolence seems to run rampant in this backwoods, little village, Lady Tsunade," Rufus commented with a snort before backing away from Cloud's sword and Barrett's arm cannon. "Easy …we helped each other not too long ago, remember?" Rufus said with a small smile. 

"Yeah, candy ass, we also remember you trying to screw us over and use us for an example to keep your ass clean for all the people," Barrett growled.

"That wasn't personal; it was business," Rufus said, backing away from the sword and gun. "And besides, yet again we have a common foe. Let's be professional here."

"Well, I'll be mighty damned professional when I make your body Swiss cheese and your pretty white suit red," Barrett snorted.

"Would you two grow up!" Yuffie yelled as she grabbed Cloud and Barrett by the ear and pulled them off the Shin-Ra leader. "We have a little situation with Sephiroth here, you know. We might need the jackass alive for now!"

"Alright, Mr. Shin-Ra, we're listening." Tsunade said, crossing her arms.

"This might be a bit much for young ears," Rufus said, glancing to the young ninja Yuffie.

"And big mouths," Cait Sith replied from Tsunade's desk.

"What did you say, Kitty the Poop?" Yuffie asked, pushing up an imaginary sleeve.

"Calm down, little girl," Cid Highwind said, puffing his cigar, "Why don't you go out and check on your nephew? We got man-talk to talk about."

"DISCRIMINATION! DISCRIMINATION!" Yuffie bellowed, stomping her foot with each part of the word.

"Whatever you say, hon, talk to you later," Cid said, nudging her out of the office. "Now then …" Cid said, turning back to see Tsunade, Shizune, Tifa, Shera, and Elena glaring. "I say somethin'?"

-----

Yuffie was still fuming as she stomped down the streets of Konoha. Her frustration lifted when she saw the familiar, orange jumpsuit at the outdoor ramen stand. She smiled softly as she sat down next to her downcast nephew. "Naru-kun, what's up? It's against family tradition to look sad."

"I just don't get girls," Naruto confessed before taking a large portion of ramen in his chopsticks and sucking it down.

"I'll have what he's having," Yuffie smiled to the girl behind the bar before turning to her nephew. "Ahhh, my lil nephew is growing up, already got women problems. Of course, with your genes, you'd be a stud muffin."

"Can I sit here, yo?" Reno asked walking up, "They kicked me out, too …"

"Free world, whatever," Yuffie shrugged, but didn't give him any other attention. "Now, tell Auntie Yuff all about it."

"Well, there're these girls, both of them never really gave me much attention before …" Naruto paused to eat some more ramen. "One was real shy, and the other just didn't give a sh… crap about me. Then, all of a sudden, the shy one is flirting with me, and the other one is, too, and don't get me wrong, I don't mind the attention, but … I'm a tad overwhelmed and I'm not sure if it's some kind of joke, or competition between them, 'cause you know they're both my friends and all, and I …"

"Sounds like the perfect opportunity for a threesome, yo," Reno piped in, "Maybe get them to put on a show for ya!"

"Shut up, you freaking pervert!" Yuffie yelled, bashing Reno on the head with her fist. "Now, listen to Auntie Yuff, Naru-kun," Yuffie smiled warmly. "I know a lot about this kind of thing."

"Yeah, right, little miss Vir- AH!" Reno yelped again as Yuffie's fist came down on his head a second time.

"Anyway," Yuffie smiled, "love is a strange thing, Naruto. It can make bitches into saints and shy girls into flirts. You'll know the right one when it's time, Sweetie, and when you do, you'll know it with your whole being. You'll want nothing more than to be with her and to do romantic things with her." Reno snorted, "WHAT THE HELL, YOU FREAKING PATHETIC WASTE OF SPACE? WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO GIVE MY NEPHEW ADVICE, BUT, NO, YOU GOTTA BE A COMPLETE ASSHOLE AND PISS ME OFF, HUH? C'MERE!" Yuffie screamed, grabbing Reno by the hair of the head and giving him a fierce head butt.

"Cute couple," Ayame said as she returned with Yuffie's ramen. She and Naruto continued to watch Yuffie pin the Turk and pound her fist into his face. "Are they married?"

"Not yet," Naruto said as he took Yuffie's bowl and began sucking down the noodles.

"Mr. Naruto, Yuffie?" a small voice spoke from beside the young ninja. Yuffie ceased her assault to see a nervous Marlene standing fiddling with her thumbs.

"Hey, Marlene," Yuffie smiled as she dismounted the unconscious Turk, "What's wrong? Where's Denzel?"

"I dunno, he disappeared …" she said, glancing around. "We were walking, and I looked away for a second, and then he was gone. I've looked everywhere."

"Don't worry, sweetie, we'll find him. C'mon, Naru-kun," Yuffie said, taking Marlene's hand, and the three started down the street.

-----

Sasuke Uchiha didn't know how he had come to this point in his life. He had to become stronger to avenge his family, and Orochimaru promised to train him. He wanted to be an apprentice to the great Sennin, not a gofer.

"Find and kill Sephiroth; who is this guy anyway?" Sasuke complained softly as he continued silently through the forest.

"Uchiha," a soft voice spoke from directly behind Sasuke, causing him to aerial forward and take a combat stance.

"Who's there?" Sasuke asked, finding himself alone. "Show yourself!"

"I believe you were looking for me." The demonic voice spoke directly behind him again. Sasuke spun quickly and found the monster's cold, luminous, bluish green eyes staring directly into his. "Hello, Uchiha Sasuke."

**To Be Continued … **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Last of the Cetra **

"Hey, Denzel?" Naruto called, walking through a back alley of Konoha. He had split from Yuffie and Marlene to cover more ground, but had yet to find a trace of the boy. "Denzel, stop playing around!"

"He's not here, Little Cousin," a soft, melodious voice spoke from a corner of the alleyway.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked, looking up to see a girl in a red denim jacket with long, auburn hair braided with a large, pink bow leaning against the corner of the alley. "Who are you?"

"Don't mind me, Naruto; I'm just a friend," The girl's joyful voice spoke again, but not looking his way.

"You know who I am?" Naruto blinked, knowing he should be taking a defensive stance but feeling nothing but warmth and safety from this strange woman.

"I know all about you; I know more about you than you know yourself," she said, leaning her head back against the wall, looking upward. "That's why I've come to you, Naruto. I have a favor to ask."

"I guess I can try…" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"That's all I ask for, you silly kitsune," the girl giggled before growing somber. "I need you to try to save Cloud for me."

"Save Cloud?" Naruto parroted in confusion.

"He's being such a silly, silly man, you see? He's hurting, and his pride keeps him from seeking help," the girl explained. "He refuses to let go of the past, and because of that, his chance to truly live is passing him by. Despite everything that's happened to you… all the times you've had your heart broken… you have never lost the will to fight, the will to live... the will to love. Help him, Naruto. You're the only one who can."

"I don't get it…" Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought.

"You will," she giggled, "You're never alone, Naruto. I'm watching over you. And I always will," she said , walking around the corner with a wave goodbye.

"Hey, wait!" Naruto ran around the corner to try to catch her, but found no one anywhere around. "Freaky…"

---

"AH!" Sasuke gasped as his back hit the ground.

"Stay down, child, unless you do not want to see manhood," Sephiroth said emotionlessly as he stalked toward the gasping Sasuke.

"I have to kill you…" Sasuke growled as he pushed himself to his hands and knees.

"Then you will fail," Sephiroth said as he roughly punted Sasuke in the lower jaw, sending him flying backwards.

"You are one or more of three things, child," Sephiroth stated, sending a blade beam that exploded in the dazed Uchiha orphan's chest, sending him flying through a tree. "Heroic, foolish, or blindly obedient.

"I do not need the Masamune to fight a mere baby," Sephiroth mused out loud before he sheathed his blade.

"Then bring it…" Sasuke spit out some blood before taking a fighting stance.

Sephiroth stood still as Sasuke ran towards the silver-haired devil, dully dodging every attack. "Are you finished?" Sephiroth asked with a bored tone.

"Yeah, I'm finished…" Sasuke smirked, leaping away and preparing his Lightning Blade attack. "I'm finished playing with you!" He shouted as he ran toward the stationary swordsman. "CHIDORI!"

Sasuke never saw the swordsman move, nor did he see the incredibly long katana cut through the chakra energy, into his hand, cutting through the bone and muscle of his hand, arm, and shoulder and passing out of his body through the back of his shoulder. Sasuke's cries of pain could be heard for miles.

"A ninja never shows weakness, Sasuke," a voice spoke from behind Sephiroth. The Silver Haired Demon glanced over his shoulder to see Orochimaru approaching. "Sephiroth… we meet at last." Orochimaru smiled as he applauded the swordsman. "Sasuke, remove yourself from his blade."

Sasuke yelped as Sephiroth jerked the blade back out of his body and turned to face the Sound Leader. "Hojo truly created a work of art with you." Orochimaru smiled at Sephiroth's puzzled expression. "Yes, I know about you. After all, I ordered your creation."

"You're a…" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.

"I was born a Cetra, but no, I am not one of _Them._ I am beyond the Ancients!" Orochimaru growled. "But I need you to complete my evolution. These human bodies no longer will sustain my life, so a genius idea formed using the scientific minds of the west and medical jutsus of the east: the combination of my impregnating Hojo's woman with the Demon's cells was used to create the perfect body for me to finally truly take immortality." The Ninja grinned, his serpent-like tongue flicking. "Now then, son, Daddy wants his powerful, new body."

Sephiroth growled as he drew his sword to strike down Orochimaru, but his eyes widened as the blade stopped less then an eighth of an inch from Orochimaru's scalp. "Ah, Hojo placed the safety program as he was told; I had thought he'd have left that out as revenge."

Orochimaru smiled at Sephiroth's trembling blade. "How does it feel, Jenova? How does it feel to have the shoe on the other foot? You slaughtered the Ancients as if they couldn't touch you. Now, how does it feel to be unable to protect yourself?" Orochimaru asked, forcing his knee into Sephiroth's stomach.

Sephiroth doubled over and gasped for breath, only to grunt as Orochimaru lifted his jaw with a high kick. "Crawl on your hands and knees, Jenova; beg for forgiveness of the destruction of the Cetra. Then, aid me in the destruction of mankind. And the world will be renewed in my image."

Sephiroth pulled himself to his feet an wiped a spot of blood from his lip. "I will see you dead…"

"That didn't seem very threatening," Orochimaru cocked an eyebrow. "I've heard that too many times to be frightened. Go ahead and run and play, Jenova; I would rather make it a sport anyway."

Orochimaru looked away as the silver haired warrior disappeared into the forest.

"Are you capable of traveling, Sasuke?" Orochimaru glanced to the wounded Uchiha kneeling in a puddle of his own blood.

"I… I think so…" Sasuke wheezed.

"Then come along, we return to the Sound," Orochimaru turned his back and took to the trees.

---

"With Sephiroth back, we need to set up much better defenses here," Rufus explained as he sat at the large table in Tsunade's meeting room. "This land is the land of milk and honey where Mako is concerned. I suggest you let Shin-Ra come in and construct some of our new environmentally safe reactors."

"Environmentally safe?" Barrett snorted with a few colorful comments.

"They're not actually powered by processing the Mako and Materia," Rufus explained, "It's actually powered by the radiation that comes from it."

Barrett narrowed his eyes. "If you don't believe me, ask Dr. Highwind." Rufus said, and everyone turned to the gobstruck Cid.

"Don't look at me; I build airships, not reactors…" Cid said as he slowly turned to the redhead seated next to him, who was whistling and looking at the pictures on the walls. "Shera?"

"Would you rather the past repeat itself?" Shera said pointedly. "Someone had to come up with a safe way for us and the Lifestream to co-exist. If we didn't, they'd go back to mass Materia production within a few years."

"You still could have said something," Cid bit down on his cigar.

"And listen to you whine and bitch?" She said, reaching over and pulling the cigar from his mouth, only to take a drag on it herself. "I'd rather not. But yes, all tests show that this is not only safe for the Lifestream but also better for the environment, and Bugenhagen agrees with me."

"I still don't like that; it'd give Rufus and Shin-Ra way too much control," Barrett growled.

"Not the case," Rufus said with raised hands. "I've already made my selection on the two who will be in charge of the Shin-Ra personnel here if the Council and Hokage agree to allow us to construct them a Mako Reactor here."

"And who will the jackasses be?" Barrett snorted, glancing to Cloud beside him.

"See for yourself," Rufus said, holding up a mirror.

Cloud and Barrett looked at each other before glancing back at Rufus and pointing at themselves. "Us?"

"No one I know cares more about doing the right thing with this than you two," Rufus conceded. "So if the Hokage agrees, I'd like you two to head up command."

"Exactly what would we use this reactor for?" Tsunade spoke up, lacing her fingers together before her.

"More advanced technology, defense, and security," Rufus stated, "and I'll even give you all instructions on infusing Mako into ninja, like our own SOLDIER program."

"I'd like more detailed information on this," Tsunade stated coolly, "Then I'll make my decision on if I should take this to the village council."

"Perfectly understandable, m'lady," Rufus bowed slightly.

Tsunade nodded and was about to make a further comment when the door opened. "Tenten, did you find Lee?" Gai asked as he and Tseng noticed the girl standing in the doorway.

"Is he alright?" Tsunade asked with concern, noting the kunoichi's stiff jaw and puffy eyes.

Tenten gave a glare to Gai and Tseng before taking a step toward Tsunade at the head of the table. She lifted her jaw and stood before Tsunade with a slightly trembling lip. She held out her hand and let a headband drop to the table.

"What? What's this?" Tsunade blinked in confusion as she glanced from the headband to the ninja.

"That's Lee's headband," Tenten said with a vague tremble to her voice. She then reached up and untied her own. "And here's mine."

"What is the meaning of this?" Gai asked, standing to his feet.

"Lee is in bad shape; physically, he's fine, but psychologically, he's taken too much… we've done too much…" Tenten lowered her gaze as she placed her headband on top of Lee's. "He's in no shape to be a ninja. He doesn't even want to anymore… and neither of us want to have any association with… certain ninjas."

Gai walked around the table and reached for the girl, but he gasped when a hand came from nowhere to grip his wrist. "Touch her with any part of your deceiving body, and I will break you," Lee growled, grabbing Gai's attention.

"Lee…" Gai's eyes widened, seeing Lee's now clean shaven head, cut down to his skin, with a few cut places, even his eyebrows as clean-shaven as his head.

"Lee, it's ok," Tenten said, draping an arm around the broken ninja's shoulders, "It's ok…" She breathed, leaning into him to whisper something. Lee visibly relaxed and let Tenten lead him away from their former sensei.

"We're not becoming Missing-Nin," Tenten explained, still holding Lee protectively. "We're not leaving. We just can't work with Gai-sen-… Gai any longer." She glanced to her friend. "He'll be staying at my place for a while."

"I can understand," Tsunade nodded, touching the headbands. "Lee's had a hard few months. Take good care of him. And should you want these back, I'll have them ready for you." She smiled softly to the pair. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Yes ma'am," Lee whispered glaring at Tseng and Gai. "Give us their heads on a pike."

"As much as I'd like to right now, you know I can't…" Tsunade said with a glare of her own to the two brothers.

Tsunade watched the two former Genin leave the room before turning back to the group. "Tseng, I have no authority over you, so I can't say anything to you," Tsunade then turned to Gai, "But you… my office, first thing in the morning." She turned to the rest of the group. "I apologize for the interruption, but I feel it's time we adjourn this meeting. Meet back here same time tomorrow?"

Everyone nodded and made their way from the office. "I'm headed to Tifa's to tell her what went down; you coming?" Barrett asked as Cloud mounted his bike.

"You can handle it," Cloud said indifferently as he kick-started the bike.

"Ya know, Spiky, since we've been here, you've been at her place as high as I can count on my remaining fingers, and have fingers left over," Barrett stated planting his fist on his hip. "Ya got a strange way of treatin' ya lady."

"Tifa's not _my _Lady," Cloud responded with a snort.

"Keep saying that kid," Barrett shook his head as Cloud drove off. "And sooner or later it's gonna bite you in the ass."

---

"Denzel?" Tifa called out as she walked the streets. "Maybe Naruto will find him," she said as she squeezed Marlene's hand as she trailed along beside her, worriedly looking around for her missing friend.

"Uh-huh…" she said, biting her lower lip looking down an alley.

"We're supposed to meet him and Yuffie here, so let's go in and have a seat. Ramen on me?" She smiled at the little girl.

"Rather have it in a bowl, Tifa…" Marlene said shyly.

"This seat taken?" Tifa asked as she sat down next to a dark-haired ninja in a green suit and vest.

He just shrugged and she nodded with a smile. "Up you go, princess," Tifa said as she helped the young girl onto the stool before sitting between Marlene and the ninja. "You're Gai, aren't you? Tsunade-sensei mentioned you." Tifa said before glancing up at Ayame. "One Atomic Special, and a child's bowl for the munchkin here."

"Atomic Special?" Gai and Ayame blinked in surprise.

"You realize it has seven different types of fire sauce, ten types of peppers, and seventeen spices on top of the regular ingredients?" Ayame asked in concern.

"You bet ya," Tifa said before winking at Gai, "I like it hot."

Ayame nodded and scribbled down the order before turning and going to work. "Impressive," Gai said before going back to his sulking.

"Tsunade said you were a bundle of energy," Tifa asked studying the Ninja. "What's wrong, battery running out?"

"Weren't you at the meeting?" Gai asked still staring at the table.

"I had to slide out early; one of my kids is missing and Marlene called to let me know," Tifa explained before glancing with concern. "What happened?"

"Have you found your child?" Gai asked.

"Not yet, Yuffie's looking, and so is her nephew, a Genin here, Naruto." Tifa explained, "We're supposed to meet here and go from there."

"I see, with Naruto looking, you have little to worry about," Gai said with a fond smile. "The Power of Youth runs strong in him."

"He is a little firecracker," Tifa chuckled, "Just like his aunt. With that kind of spirit, he'll make a great fighter for you guys." She then grew somber, "So, what apparently kicked you in the ass in the meeting?"

"Naruto already is one of our greatest defenders, even at his young age… but… as for what happened…" Gai sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "A stupid decision of my own came back to strike me in my very heart of hearts…"

"Can't be that bad…" Tifa smiled and reached over to place her hand over his.

"I fear it's a bit of a long story…" Gai sighed.

"We've gotta wait here for the others anyway," Tifa shrugged.

Gai told the story from the beginning and when he was finished he let his chin drop to his chest. "I was what Sakura often calls Naruto… a big Baka."

"Well, yeah, you were a stupid idiot," Tifa agreed, but squeezed his hand. "But you're not perfect. You made a mistake; now, you gotta move on past it."

"How can I do that? Lee hates me now… Tenten feels about the same…" Gai sniffled a little.

"Yeah, they do _right now_, but if your bond is as strong as I've heard it described from Tsunade-sama," Tifa noted, reaching out to lift his chin with her fingers and make him look at her. "It can be salvaged. I won't sugar coat it; it may not be what it was before. It might not be close, but it can be saved.

"You just have to be patient with him. If you try to rush in and apologize now, all he'll be hearing is you're sorry for being caught. Let him heal; from the sound of it, he's in good hands with this Tenten," Tifa nodded, running her hands down his jaw and neck to squeeze his shoulder. "It's hard, but you'll all be ok if you use your head."

"You're a very wise woman, Tifa," Gai said with a thankful smile.

"Meh, I've had to deal with guys with emotional issues since I was twenty," She smiled before turning back to the bar as Ayame returned with a tray of their food.

Gai smiled and noticed Marlene struggling with her chopsticks. "Not used to eating with sticks, my dear?" Gai asked standing up and moving around to her.

"No, I like spoons and forks better…" She said bashfully.

"Let me show you how to do this, then," Gai smiled as he placed his arms around the girl from behind, holding her small hands in his own. "You hold the chopsticks like this…" he said, and Tifa smiled, watching the man teach the girl like she'd always wanted.

"You're great with kids," Tifa commented once Gai had Marlene eating on her own.

"I've always loved children," Gai said, returning to his seat. "If it was not for the shape of the Ninja States, I would push for them not to allow the children to become active Genin till much later in life. The loss of childhood innocence disturbs me to no end…"

He then noticed she hadn't eaten yet. "Second thoughts on the spice? Lee is the only one I know who can survive such a bowl. And the Atomic Special slows even him."

Tifa smirked before reaching for the ground pepper and began adding to the spice. "I told you before," She said, discarding her chopsticks and lifting the bowl. Gai and Ayame gaped as Tifa turned up the bowl and chugged the ramen down. "Mmmm, ah! I like it hot." She purred, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

"Kami-sama…" Gai breathed, staring as she fingered out a few remaining drops of soup and noodles.

"That's good stuff," Tifa smiled at Ayame, "I'll definitely be coming back."

A moment later, Ron Simmons stepped around the corner and stared pointedly at the scene. "**DAMN!**" He shouted before continuing on his way.

"Tifa-chan!" Naruto called out as he and Yuffie ran into the Ramen stand. "Gai-sensei?" he asked, noticing the Jonin staring at Tifa. "What'd we miss?"

"This woman… she is a goddess…" he said with a shake of the head.

"Well, duh, she's almost as hot and can almost kick as much ass as me; what did you expect?" Yuffie cocked an eyebrow before turning to Tifa and Marlene, "Any luck?"

"No…" Tifa said her eyes growing wide in worry. "I was praying you two would have found him…"

Yuffie shook her head sadly, and Naruto just scratched the back of his head. "Only thing I found was some weird flower girl in pink asking me to help Cloud with somethin'."

Tifa paled and her eyes widened. "What did she say exactly?" She said, standing up and rushing the young Genin, gripping his arms.

"I dunno, it didn't make much sense," Naruto shrugged, "She said I'd understand when the time comes."

"Aeris…" Tifa let go of Naruto, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You know who she is?" Naruto asked, noticing Tifa and Yuffie's concerned glances.

"Aeris is… was a… good friend," Yuffie said sadly. "She died years ago… we all lost a part of ourselves with her, Cloud especially."

"She's dead… that… means…" Naruto gulped, "I don't wanna know what that means…" he shook his head rapidly.

"You don't have to be afraid of her," Yuffie laughed, ruffling her nephew's hair. "Just listen to what she told you; it obviously meant something big." Yuffie glanced up at Tifa. "So, where do we look next?"

"Have you searched the mountain side? Children have been known to play there often," Gai added, stepping up to stand at Tifa's side.

"You don't have to help," Tifa said, glancing to her new friend. "You have your own problems to be concerned about…EEK!" She gasped when Gai pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, trapping her arms at her side.

"NONSENSE!" Gai exclaimed, hugging Tifa and lifting her off the ground where her feet dangled as he held her tightly to his chest. "A CHILD IS IN DANGER! The Mighty Gai will assist you! It is the least I can do after you restored my faith in the POWER OF YOUTH!"

"Power of Youth? I like it," Yuffie nodded before pumping her fist in the air, "ALL CHALLENGERS WILL FALL TO THE POWER OF YOUTH!!!YELP!" She exclaimed before being pulled beside Tifa into his vice grip hug.

"INDEED, LITTLE SISTER!" Gai exclaimed before letting them go. He flashed them a smile that glistened in the sunlight. "Few agree with me; I am pleased to find other believers in the Power of Youth."

"No peck deal, big guy," Tifa said flushing slightly.

"Nice pecs at that, huh, Tifa?" Yuffie winked and nudged Tifa in the ribs, causing her to flush a little brighter.

"Huh? I don't get it…" Naruto blinked and cocked his head to the side.

"You will when you get older," Yuffie ruffled his hair again.

"DENZEL!!" Marlene cried out, grabbing everyone's attention. They all looked to see the little boy stumbling down the street, blood coming from his nose and mouth. Naruto was to him in less that a second and caught him as he stumbled, falling limp into the Genin's arms.

"Hey! Hey, kid, are you ok?" Naruto asked, turning him to cradle his upper body in his arms.

"Denzel, what happened?" Tifa asked as she, Yuffie, and Gai gathered close.

"Don't… remember… blurry…" He coughed, "tall… dark, haired man… looked like a snake… and… a boy… dark hair… weird eyes… hurt…"

"I'll get him to the hospital," Gai said, taking boy from the shocked Genin's arms before vanishing in a small gust of leaves.

"Do you know who did this?" Tifa questioned the wide-eyed teen.

"Orochimaru… and… and… Sasuke…" Naruto said, closing his fists tightly.

"Orochimaru and Sasuke, huh?" Tifa scowled, "If they weren't looking for a fight, they've got one now."

**To Be Continued…**

My apologizes for the long wait on this one, but I promise more on the way. Also, I apologize for the silly cameo I threw in. Twas somethin' I couldn't resist ^_^ Don't forget to leave some feedback!


End file.
